Pour l'amour d'une lionne
by Servillus
Summary: Hermione Granger, fille d'un couple de dentistes, est une jeune femme de seize ans tout à fait ordinaire au premier abord, cependant celle-ci menait une vie tout à fait particulière et ce depuis six ans. En effet au cours de l'été précédant l'anniversaire de ses onze printemps, ses parents et elle reçurent la visite d'un étrange personnage venu leur annoncer qu'elle était une sorci
1. Chapitre 0 - Prologue

Hermione Granger, fille d'un couple de dentistes, est une jeune femme de seize ans tout à fait ordinaire au premier abord, cependant celle-ci menait une vie tout à fait particulière et ce depuis six ans. En effet au cours de l'été précédant l'anniversaire de ses onze printemps, ses parents et elle reçurent la visite d'un étrange personnage venu leur annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière et pouvait donc s'inscrire à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. C'est ainsi que depuis ce jour la demoiselle partait, du premier septembre au quatrième jour de juillet, en train suivre des cours de magie.

Chaque année, elle et ses amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, avaient vécût des aventures les menant à lutter contre les forces du Mal. Malgré cela la jeune femme aimait toujours autant le vieux château, posé au milieu d'un écrin de verdure et y retournait à chaque fois avec autant de plaisir tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passerait cette fois.

Sa sixième année ne devait pas faire exception en matière d'aventures ...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Rêve prémonitoire

Ron était dans sa chambre essayant de terminer le devoir de potion que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné pour les vacances de Pâques. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il bloquait dessus et il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, en effet il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours pour l'achever.  
— Pff ! Hermione n'est franchement pas sympa ! Elle pourrait m'aider quand même. Juste un peu, un minuscule chouïa ! Je vais me retrouver en retenue avec Rusard ou pire, avec Rogue, tout ça parce que madame estime qu'elle m'aide trop.

En effet, deux jours auparavant il avait envoyé une lettre à Hermione pour lui demander de l'aide pour son devoir. La réponse avait été aussi rapide à revenir que cinglante. Elle lui avait envoyé une Beuglante, la première qu'il n'eut jamais reçue de la part d'un ami. Complètement tétanisé par l'enveloppe rouge, il ne l'ouvrit pas à temps. Elle s'enflamma et parla d'une voix de stentor :

 _ **Ron ! J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol que chaque fois qu'il y a un devoir un peu difficile, tu me demandes les réponses ! Si tu veux la réponse au devoir tu n'as qu'à regarder dans le livre ! Tout y est expliqué, alors ne me dérange plus pour des choses aussi futiles et simples à résoudre que ce devoir de potion ! J'aimerais beaucoup profiter de mes vacances, à Édimbourg, avec mes parents, sans avoir à penser à l'école !**_

Ron se secoua, repenser à ce courrier lui était douloureux. Il avait l'impression que les mots d'Hermione avaient été gravés dans sa chair au fer rouge. Il baissa les yeux sur le manuel de potion où été sensé se trouver les réponses, mais il n'y croyait plus. Depuis qu'il planchait sur son devoir, il l'avait lu en long, en large et en travers. Sans succès. Elle avait beau jurer ses grands dieux que tout y était, il n'y croyait guère.

Excédé, il jeta violemment le manuel contre le mur. La goule, réveillée par le bruit se mit à frapper avec force sur la tuyauterie. Entendant le vacarme et devinant que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter, il regretta aussitôt son geste.

Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine.

— Tiens, tiens... Tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta bulle? Se moqua Fred.

— La ferme.

— Oh, Ron le Préfet va nous mettre une retenue ! Dit Georges.

Faisant la sourde oreille aux sarcasmes des jumeaux, il sortit se réfugier dans le hangar à balais. Il prit son vieux Brossdur 5 et s'envola.

Il n'avait pas de lieu précis en tête, il voulait seulement trouver quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement. Au bout de quelques heures, il sentit qu'il était allé assez loin, voire même trop loin. C'était le crépuscule quand il atterrit dans une banlieue de Londres, pensant être tout près de chez son meilleur ami Harry Potter, il se précipita vers la maison portant le numéro quatre. Arrivé devant il s'aperçut de son erreur, complètement vidé d'énergie face à sa solitude, il se mit à errer sans but dans les rues, les yeux rivés vers le sol et les pieds trainant. Puis après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé même pas une heure, il leva le nez ayant cru entendre un bruit. Il se raidit et tendit l'oreille, comme il ne perçut rien à part la légère brise qui venait de se lever, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

C'est en voyant soudain le gros 4X4 rutilant qu'il identifia tout de suite l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était devant chez les Granger. Devant chez sa meilleure amie. Il fut pris de vertiges en reconnaissant les lieux et fini par s'écrouler.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

Hébété, il regarda autour de lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Encore un peu endormi, il se leva et partit se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui collait le pyjama, telle une deuxième peau aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley. Revenant à son lit, il se mit à contempler ses affaires d'un air mélancolique.

— Que de solitude, que de tristesse ! Personne n'est là pour moi. Point de demoiselle, chantonna-t-il, point de tendres embrassades ni de douces caresses. Pourquoi diable, n'ai-je le droit de profiter de pareilles douceurs ? Parfois j'ai le sentiment d'être maudit.

Après avoir achevé sa toilette il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, lui qui avait l'espoir de pouvoir être seul avec ses pensées étant donné que le soleil commençait seulement à poindre, il en fut pour ses frais... Pour preuve, une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux...

— Mais...Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

L'entendant parler tous se retournèrent. Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu amnésique ou fou.

— Eh bien Ronnie, dit sa mère, on a cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais ! Il est grand temps que vous partiez.

Les jumeaux, ainsi que la benjamine de la famille, pouffèrent en entendant le surnom dont leur mère avait affublé le pauvre Ron.

— Eh bien ! S'impatienta son père, ne reste pas planté là ! Va chercher ta cape, nous sommes pressés.

— Hein ? Fit Ron.

— Allons, allons ! Le pressa Arthur

— Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin de ma cape ?

— Non d'un chaudron ! C'est incroyable, bizarre, étrange...

— Georges, le coupa Molly, suffi.

— Dites, interpella Ron qui ne comprenais absolument rien, ça vous ennuierais de me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?!

Toute la petite assemblée se tourna vers lui et fut ahurie de voir qu'il était sincère en disant qu'il ne saisissait pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

— Mais Ron...Voyons... Commença Georges.

— Tu n'as quand même pas... Dit Fred

— Le jour que nous sommes aujourd'hui, acheva Molly.

— Pardon ? Demanda Ron qui ne voyait toujours pas.

— LE MATCH ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Le jeune homme était tellement abasourdi, d'avoir pu oublier une chose pareille, que sa mâchoire sans décrocha presque. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce hurlèrent de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

— Bien ! cria Arthur après avoir retrouvé un peu de sérieux ; maintenant que Ron a semble-t-il retrouvé la mémoire, je pense que nous devrions partir... Sinon nous allons être vraiment en retard.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le match

Les Weasley partirent tous ensemble dans la direction de la colline de Têtafouine pour prendre le Portoloin qui devaient les emmener près de l'endroit où aurait lieu le match opposant les Canons de Chudley au Frelons de Wimbourne. Cet endroit ne leur était pas inconnu puisqu'il s'agissait du stade de Wimbourne, lieu des nombreux exploits de Ludo Verpey...  
Le petit groupe partit s'installer dans les tribunes pour assister au match, malheureusement les faibles moyens financiers de cette famille les ont très mal placés. En effet ils étaient à côté d'un groupe de supporters des Canons particulièrement bruyant et puant. Chance à eux, une fois le match commencé ils purent sans difficulté oublier leur nauséabonds voisins car il était vraiment éprouvant pour les quelques rares sorciers et sorcières qui soutenaient encore l'équipe favorite de Ron.

Au coup d'envoi tout commença normalement : les Frelons marquèrent sans aucune difficulté deux buts. C'était une rencontre que personne n'était près d'oublier...  
Le Souafle arrive directement dans les mains du Poursuiveurs Jesse Pennington qui passe à George Cohen qui fonce vers les buts et marque dans l'anneau de gauche. Le gardien des Canons n'a semble-t-il pas réalisé ce qui vient de se produire, mais il remet la balle en jeu. Malheureusement pour son équipe il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait et le lance droit dans les bras du Poursuiveur adverse Bryan Douglas qui par un excellant réflexe la balance à travers l'anneau central; ce qui fait monter le score à 20-0 pour les Frelons. Les Canons de Chudley, furax devant l'inefficacité de leur gardien se rassemblent dans les airs sans penser à demander un temps mort et se concertent pendant qu'ils sont occupés à régler leurs petites affaires le score augmenta de 100 points ! Enfin l'équipe orange se décide à revenir au jeu. Les batteurs orange envoient un Cognard sur les trois poursuiveurs rayés de jaune et noir exécutant ainsi une Défense en double batte et brisant leur Attaque en Faucon. Incroyable mais vrai les Canons marquèrent trois buts consécutifs tellement ils étaient galvanisés par leur réussite d'avoir brisé la formation des Frelons. Les jaunes et noirs voyant cela redoublèrent de rapidité et d'agilité et firent exploser les compteurs en inscrivant treize autres buts en usant de toute les ruses possibles pour distraire l'adversaire. Les pauvres Canons ne pouvaient pas lutter devant tant de talent, ils se prirent encore deux buts magnifiquement marqués. En désespoir de cause l'attrapeur Galvin Gudgeon tenta la Feinte de Wronski mais pas de chance pour lui il la rata et s'écrasa avec un bruit sourd sur le sol, celui des Frelons en revanche a réussi à redresser à temps et par un curieux hasard s'empara du Vif d'or mettant ainsi un terme au supplice des joueurs et des supporters vêtus de robes oranges avec un score de 250 à 30. 

Après l'écrasante, et prévisible, défaite des Canons de Chudley tous partirent à la grande fête célébrant la victoire. Tous ? Non, Ron était tellement déçu qu'il préféra rentrer au Terrier. Il en fit part au petit groupe.  
— Allons Ron te mets pas dans des états pareils, fit semblant de compatir Fred.  
— C'est vrai, compléta Ginny, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps...  
— Ginny ! La réprimanda son père.  
— Ben quoi papa ? Intervint Georges, Ginny à raison. D'ailleurs leur slogan veut tout dire "Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir".

Profitant de leur inattention, Ron prit la direction de la gare moldue et se rendit au guichet. Il savait comment évoluer dans le monde des Moldus grâce aux nombreuses explications de Harry et Hermione, malheureusement il avait oublié certains détails...  
— Bonjour, dit-il à la guichetière, je voudrais un billet pour Londres, gare de King's Cross si possible.  
— Oui bien sûr, lui répondit son interlocutrice, cela fera 30£ s'il vous plaît.  
— Pardon ? Trente livres ? Demanda Ron sans comprendre, mais je n'ai pas trente livres sur moi.  
— Eh bien dans ce cas je suis navrée mais je ne peux vous délivrer ce billet  
— Très bien merci quand même, répondit-il dépité et il partit.  
Il allait abandonner l'idée de rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens quand il se rappela qu'il pouvait faire appel à la magie, surexcité à cette pensée il fonça aux toilettes pour messieurs et se jeta un sort de Désillusion puis ressortit prendre le train en toute ignorance des Moldus présent dans la gare. Le voyage se passa sans encombres et une demi-heure plus tard il se retrouva dans cette gare qui lui était si familière, King's Cross. Il sortit de la gare et tamponna un voyageur très chargé.  
— Désolé, dit le Moldu vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, je n'ai... Mais il s'interrompit voyant qu'il parlait au vide.  
— Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Ron qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.  
Le pauvre Moldu cru qu'il devenait fou, après tout comment une voix pouvait se faire entendre alors qu'il ne voyait personne en face de lui ?  
— Voilà que je me mets à entendre des voix comme Jeanne d'Arc, marmonna-t-il.  
— Jeanne d'Arc ? répéta Ron sans comprendre de quoi l'homme parlait.  
Ce fut la goutte de trop, le Moldu prit la fuite, blanc comme un linge devant des passants qui le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.  
— Ils sont fous ces Moldus, pensa Ron en reprenant sa route. 

Il était en train de flâner dans les rues animées de la capitale anglaise quand il passa devant une miroiterie vendant les plus beaux miroirs qu'on n'eût jamais vu nulle part ailleurs. Là, il stoppa net car il s'aperçut que le sort qu'il s'était appliqué à lui-même n'avait pas été levé et que par conséquent, il était invisible.  
— Quel idiot, se dit-il.  
Prenant la décision de redevenir visible il alla se dissimuler dans une ruelle envahie par les conteneurs à ordures.  
— Finite Incantatem.  
Étant de nouveau visible, il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur pris la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva chez lui au Terrier.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Vacance d'été

Je me tenais devant un grand miroir au cadre en fer forgé finement sculpté quand un léger coup sur la porte se fit entendre.  
— Oui ? Dis-je, qui est-ce ?  
— C'est moi, répondit quelqu'un derrière la porte.  
— Ah d'accord, j'arrive.  
— Entendu.  
La personne partit, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles de marbre rosé puis furent étouffés par un tapis de grande valeur.  
Je terminais de me préparer le plus vite possible et sortit rejoindre mon rendez-vous qui en vérité n'en était pas vraiment un vu que je logeais avec ; je mettais un point d'honneur à en profiter un maximum car je n'allais pas revenir de sitôt dans cette splendide demeure.

C'était un grand manoir de style gothique avec des gargouilles à chaque angle du toit. Il possédait une immense bibliothèque ne lassait personne indifférent, soit on était horrifié devant la quantité d'ouvrage soit on était émerveillé de voir autant de culture réunie, cette pièce était d'autant plus extraordinaire que les livres qu'elle renfermait était rares et précieux. Il y avait une dizaine de chambres agencées de la même façon : un lit deux places trônait au milieu du mur perpendiculaire à celui où était la porte avec en face une longue commode, à gauche du lit on pouvait ranger ses manteaux et capes dans une immense armoire. Enfin une coiffeuse était placée entre ces deux meubles ainsi qu'un miroir, le même devant lequel je me tenais auparavant. Malgré le mois de juillet que je venais de passer ici il y avait une pièce dans laquelle je ne me sentais jamais à mon aise car elle était trop austère et vraiment lugubre à mon goût, il s'agissait de la salle à manger. Sa longue table de bois noir comme l'encre était si longue que vingt convives pouvaient s'y restaurer en faisant d'amples mouvements sans pour autant gêner un de ses voisins.  
Tous les repas nous les prenions ici, ensemble, chacun à une extrémité. Nous nous lancions des sourires et des regards complices qui au fil des jours sont devenus coquins. Puis à la fin des repas nous nous installions dans de profonds fauteuils et nous discutions de tous les sujets, parfois n'ayant rien à dire nous restions assis là devant l'âtre, perdant le cours de nos pensées dans la contemplation du feu crépitant sous l'effet des bûches de sapin.

Ainsi le mois de juillet passa à une vitesse folle au point que je me demandais, avec inquiétude, combien de temps il me restait en sa compagnie.  
— Nous avons encore deux semaines ensemble, répondit une voix sortie de nulle part et plaine de tristesse.  
Je sursautais et balbutiais :  
— Qui parle ?  
La voix pouffa.  
— Il semble que tu commences à t'endormir, viens allons nous reposer.  
— Ah c'est toi, fis-je en reconnaissant la voix. Oui tu as raison je vais me coucher tout de suite.  
Je me levais, titubais sur quelques pas tant mes jambes étaient affaiblies par la fatigue. Dans mon état d'hébétude je heurtais un sofa et manquais de tomber mais une main bienveillante surgit alors et me tint fermement évitant ainsi que je m'étale au sol.  
— Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il, tu n'as rien ?  
N'entendant pas de réponse et sentant ma respiration lente et régulière il crut que je dormais alors qu'il n'en était rien mais il ne put s'en rendre compte car nous étions plongés dans la pénombre. Il se saisit de ma personne, gravit le somptueux escalier, pénétra dans ma chambre, me déposa doucement sur le lit et entreprit d'ôter mes chaussures ainsi que la robe de sorcier puis il me glissa sous les couvertures chaudes en ne me laissant qu'une légère chemise.

Ma nuit fut assez agitée et pleine non pas de songes mais de souvenirs, ceux du mois qui venait de s'écouler. Lui et moi. Moi et lui. Flânant dans les rues de la ville immense, courant pieds nus sur l'herbe si douce du parc qui entourait son manoir. Nous deux se baignant dans les sources d'eau chaudes situées en altitude ; mangeant des Baguettes Réglisses en regardant des matches de Quidditch entre les différentes équipes du pays; moi le regardant jouer à ce sport, si populaire dans le monde des sorciers, les yeux pleins d'une admiration sans borne. Et enfin les souvenirs les plus ambigus au point de vue sentimental mais qui étaient de loin les plus forts et les plus agréables. Nous deux, sur son lit, discutant longuement, moi me jetant sur lui pour lui faire subir ma vengeance à coup de chatouilles quand il me lançait une petite pique et que je ne trouvais pas de réplique.  
Mais il se défendait usant de la même arme avec néanmoins plus d'efficacité. Finalement après une bonne dose de fou rire, nous nous effondrions, essoufflés et à bout de force, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ces moments-là étaient magiques bien qu'étranges. Un jour, il y a peu, nous étions tous deux allongés sur son lit quand je le surpris à humer et caresser mes cheveux avec une évidente délectation. Je partis. Ma réaction le surpris mais pas autant qu'à moi. J'en rêvais depuis très longtemps, je voulais qu'il se rapproche ainsi de moi et même plus encore. Pourtant je ne sais pas pourquoi, je partis.  
Étrange, n'est-ce pas, la réaction que l'on peut avoir lorsqu'on voit nos vœux les plus chers se réaliser ? Je savais qu'une telle chose risquait de ne plus arriver, pourtant, quelque part cela me ravissait d'avoir mis un terme à cet instant si parfait. Cela semble, non en fait ça l'est, vraiment stupide mais avoir mis un terme à cela m'a prouvé que je peux m'abstenir de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a pris. Peut-être a-t-il un petit béguin pour moi ou peut-être n'était-ce rien? Peut-être qu'il a fait ça sans s'en rendre compte ! Oh mon dieu ! Si c'est vrai j'ai sans doute tout gâché à cause d'une chose sans plus d'importance que la vie des Moldus pour Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout ça pour...rien ?

J'étais dans mon lit observant la tenue dans laquelle j'avais dormi, le lit complètement défait avec les couvertures à moitié au sol, en pensant à tout ce qui m'était venu pendant que j'étais dans les bras de Morphée.

Le mois d'août ou plutôt les deux semaines de ce mois au contraire du précédent semblèrent se trainer en longueur car elles portaient la marque de la séparation imminente ainsi qu'un fort sentiment de gêne qui émanait de moi. Nous ne parlions pas plus que la nécessité le recommandait ; les repas étaient tristement silencieux, par comparaison on aurait pu dire que c'était plus gai et plus animé dans un cimetière.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le Chemin de Traverse

La rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard avançait à grands pas, en effet dans un peu moins d'une semaine les couloirs seront de nouveau envahis par les élèves plus ou moins doués...

Nos trois amis avaient décidé de passer ces derniers jours de "liberté" ensemble, au Terrier, comme ils le faisaient depuis maintenant trois ans. Cela leur permettait de jouer au Quidditch, de manger les délicieux repas que leur concoctait Mme Weasley et tout simplement de se retrouver dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans cette maison qui était, désormais, surpeuplée.  
Harry était plus que ravi de revenir ici, ce lieu étant sa deuxième maison, la première était bien entendu Poudlard. Il adorait voir courir sur leur petites jambes trapues les gnomes, pour échapper aux jumeaux qui s'amusaient à les envoyer voltiger le plus loin possible par-dessus les haies du jardin en friche.  
Hermione, elle, se ravissait de la dextérité de Mme Weasley avec sa baguette. Elle semblait se muer en un chef d'orchestre qui parvenait à faire en sorte que les innombrables instruments s'harmonisent parfaitement. De plus, revoir Harry, Ron, ainsi que sa meilleure amie Ginny avec qui elle partageait tout.

— Je propose que nous allions tous sur le Chemin de Traverse, demain, pour acheter nos affaires, lança Ron.  
— C'est d'accord, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

Le lendemain les trois amis prirent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur.  
— Bonjour Mr Potter, salua le barman.  
— Bonjour Tom, répondit l'Élu, comment vous portez-vous ?  
— Le mieux du monde, monsieur. Puis-je vous servir un rafraîchissement, ainsi qu'à vos amis ?  
— Non merci, nous sommes pressés par le temps. Une prochaine fois peut-être.  
— Bien monsieur. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, à vous trois.

Sur ce ils se rendirent dans la petite cour derrière le pub et franchirent la barrière magique menant au Chemin de Traverse. Le petit groupe marcha le long de la rue, encombrée d'une foule de mages faisant leurs emplettes, et entra dans la banque de Gringotts. Un gobelin les accueillit et leur demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les servir.  
— Nous voudrions retirer de l'argent dans nos coffres respectifs, lui dit Harry en désignant Ron et lui-même.  
— Quant à moi j'aurais besoin de changer des livres sterling en gallions s'il vous plaît, ajouta Hermione.  
Le gobelin acquiesça, indiqua aux deux garçons un comptoir puis demanda à Hermione de le suivre.

Une fois les questions d'argent réglées le trio sortit de l'établissement, ensemble ils se rendirent chez Mme Guipure pour prendre de nouveaux uniformes, puis chez l'apothicaire. Les garçons désiraient voir la boutique de Quidditch, mais pas Hermione qui en avait assez de voir cette échoppe.  
— Allez-y sans moi. J'en ai plus qu'assez du Quidditch, vous en parler constamment, même Ginny y a succomber.  
— Non ça va, on la verra une autre fois et puis à chaque fois qu'on vient ici on s'y rend, dit Ron.  
— Je vais voir la nouvelle librairie, dit-elle pour refroidir Ron dans son élan chevaleresque stratégie qui fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances.

Les garçons partirent donc à leur affaire et Hermione se tourna vers Fleury et Bott. Elle était plongée dans un livre d'histoire de la magie, écrit par la célèbre historienne Batilda Tourdesac, traitant des guerres opposant les gobelins aux sorciers quand tout à coup elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant de l'étage supérieur :  
— Mr Malefoy je vous prie de bien vouloir cesser de me menacer ! Je ne vous vendrais pas ce grimoire ! Il est beaucoup trop précieux !  
— Je vous le redemande Mr Bott : donnez-moi cet ouvrage sur-le-champ, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.  
Le bouquiniste ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua : « Mr Malefoy vous ne me faîtes pas peur, vous n'êtes pas votre père. Je vous invite donc à quitter mon échoppe si vous ne désirez acheter aucun autre livre que celui-ci »  
Hermione qui était tapie dans un coin n'avait rien loupé de l'altercation, elle se décida à sortir après avoir entendu une personne qui descendait précipitamment les marches. Bam ! Elle venait d'entrer en collision avec une personne à l'odeur très masculine.  
— Regardez ou vous allez, s'emporta la personne en reprenant son chemin sans s'être aperçu de qui l'avait tamponné, au contraire d'Hermione.

Il était près de 16h et les deux garçons ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouvèrent au Chaudron Baveur presque en même temps. Le garçon de table vint prendre leurs commandes et les servit.  
— Alors, qui va être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année ? demanda Harry.  
— J'espère que ce sera Lupin ou Fol Œil, dit Hermione.  
— Sois réaliste Hermione, répondit Harry, Dumbledore ne peux pas les engager : Lupin est un loup-garou et Fol Œil un auror à la retraite qui a perdu la boule !  
— Mais...  
— Mon père m'a dit que ce serait quelqu'un du Ministère, intervint Ron.  
— Quoi ? s'indigna Harry, de quel droit font-ils ça ?  
— Ben... heu... Fudge est un peu le Ministre de la Magie tu sais, fit observer le rouquin.  
— Dumbledore ne laissera jamais passer ça, répliqua Harry.  
— En fait c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui l'a suggéré d'après mon père.  
Soudain deux sorciers à l'accent très prononcé entrèrent :  
— Je te dis qu'il était blessé, s'emportait le premier, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu jouer cet été !  
— Blessé ? Blessé ? Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Tout le monde là-bas l'a vu avec cette fille... chez lui.  
— Balivernes.  
— Je te jure que mon cousin les a vus, main dans la main avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
— Juste une amie, affirma le premier.  
— Amie vraiment ? D'après lui les soirées étaient très bruyantes...

Le Trio d'Or tendit l'oreille, intrigué et ne saisissant pas de qui ils étaient en train de parler. N'y tenant plus Harry questionna les deux étrangers.  
— Excusez-moi messieurs mais nous avons entendu votre conversation et nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de nous demander de qui vous parliez, dit-il en désignant les deux autres encore assis autour de la table.  
Les deux sorciers le regardèrent comme s'il était un demeuré.  
— Nous parlons évidement de l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum !  
Hermione entendant cela tomba de sa chaise et partit en courant se réfugier dans les étages du pub.  
— Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron étonné par la réaction de la jeune fille.  
— Je ne sais pas... Elle est tombée dès qu'ils ont prononcé le nom de Krum... C'est bizarre...  
Une fois qu'Hermione fut certaine que les deux hommes n'étaient plus dans les parages elle se décida à sortir de sa cachette.  
— Hermione ! Enfin tu sors ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ? fit Ron.  
— Je pourrais, mais laisse-moi respirer un peu !  
— Venez. On rentre, intervint Harry, il bientôt l'heure du souper.  
Ils prirent de nouveau la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent dans la maison toujours en ébullition des Weasley.  
— Explique-nous maintenant s'il te plaît, fit Ron.  
— Voilà... Euh... L'amie dont ils parlaient c'était moi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix  
C'en était trop pour le jeune Weasley, il s'effondra au sol.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Rentrée à Poudlard

— Les enfants dépêchez-vous ! cria Mme Weasley en bas des escaliers.  
— On arrive ! répondit Ron en passant la tête par-dessus la rampe de son palier. 

Une fois les bagages rassemblés dans le salon Mr Weasley fit prendre la poudre de cheminette à chacun des adolescents avec leurs affaires direction le Chaudron Baveur où des taxis moldus les attendraient pour les mener à la gare. A 10h30 ils étaient à King's Cross avec Mme Weasley au bord de la crise de nerf. C'est pourquoi sans plus attendre tous se pressèrent pour franchir la barrière 9 ¾ et ainsi échapper au courroux de la maman qui craignait par-dessus tout que le train parte en avance, alors que depuis l'invention du chemin de fer il partait toujours à 11h le même jour. Une fois sur le quai Mrs Weasley les pressa encore pour qu'ils montent leurs valises dans le train. Les adolescents redescendirent ensuite dire au revoir aux parents Weasley, puis remontèrent dans le wagon qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ginny s'en alla retrouver ses amis de Gryffondor et le Trio s'en alla en quête d'un wagon libre ou alors avec trois places vacantes.  
— Tenez celui-là n'est occupé que par une seule personne, signala Ron  
Il fit coulisser la porte et demanda :  
— On peut s'installer ici ?

Pas de réponse. Ils décidèrent donc de s'y asseoir. Harry et Ron se mirent sur la banquette en face de l'occupant dissimulé. L'inconnu portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école et la capuche de sa robe cachait entièrement sa tête à quiconque l'observait de face. Ron s'appuya le dos à la fenêtre et Harry à la cloison juste à côté de la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir, Hermione quant à elle dû se poser aux côtés de l'étudiant ; il s'agissait effectivement d'un jeune homme comme le laissait deviner son pantalon, les filles devant porter des jupes. Il était par contre impossible de connaître sa maison dans sa position actuelle, voûtée et tournée vers le paysage. Les garçons commencèrent à parler Quidditch, filles et aventures tandis que la jeune femme s'emparait dans son sac un livre écrit par un Moldu du nom de John Ronald Ruel Tolkien, Bilbo le Hobbit. Le voyage se passa sans encombres, l'inconnu ne bougea pas d'un poil, les garçons parlèrent de tous les sujets, à midi ils se ruèrent sur le chariot de friandises surtout le rouquin. Hermione resta immergée, dans son roman de _Fantasy_ bien qu'elle l'ait lu à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
Enfin, après un long après-midi dans le Poudlard Express, ils arrivèrent dans le village uniquement habité par des sorciers. Harry et Ron récupérèrent leurs affaires et attendirent qu'Hermione en fasse de même mais elle ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'ils étaient à l'arrêt, alors Ron lui dit :  
— Hermione nous sommes arrivés.  
Elle émit un petit son et répondit sans quitter son livre :  
—J'arrive... Je finis ma page, allez-y je vous rejoins.  
Ils acquiescèrent et sortirent rejoindre leurs amis de Gryffondor. Une fois sa page terminée elle se leva, regarda dans le filet au-dessus du siège où étaient assis ses deux amis mais n'y vit pas ses affaires.  
— Ron a du s'en charger, songea-t-elle.

Elle marcha dans le couloir du wagon, descendit les marches du train et s'apprêtait à prendre une calèche quand elle se souvint que l'adolescent qui n'avait montré aucun signe d'activité durant toute l'après-midi se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Elle s'y précipita par peur qu'il retourne à Londres. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, lui murmura de se réveiller. Rien. Alors elle lui toucha légèrement l'épaule en lui parlant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais c'est elle qui eut un sursaut de frayeur quand il s'éveilla brusquement, si brusquement que sa capuche glissa révélant un Drago Malefoy fort mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé et de s'être assoupi en laissant ses pensées vagabonder à leur guise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qui était avec lui dans cet étroit compartiment, seule et toujours un bouquin à la main !  
— Granger je peux savoir de quel droit tu me touches ?  
— Tu ne t'es pas levé quand le train s'est arrêté alors je suis revenue pour te dire de te réveiller sinon tu retournerais à King's Cross, mais franchement j'ignorais que c'était toi qui se trouvait avec nous tout au long de l'après-midi, sinon je t'aurais laissé dormir jusqu'à ce que tu émerges par toi-même, avec l'espoir que lorsque ce serait le cas se soit trop tard ! fit Hermione cinglante. 

Sa tirade terminée elle sortit sans laisser le temps au Prince des Serpentard le temps de répliquer. Il resta là quelques instants la bouche entrouverte, les yeux lançant des éclairs, à la porte qui venait de se refermer sur la fille qui l'exaspérait le plus depuis quatre ans maintenant. Il se saisit de son sac, de sa malle pleine à craquer, de la cage de son hibou et suivit le même chemin que la belle. Il tira sa valise jusqu'au chemin où d'ordinaire les calèches attendaient de pouvoir conduire les élèves mais il était tard et toutes étaient parties. Il marcha donc dans le soir, seul avec ses pensées, jusqu'au château où le concierge Argus Rusard l'accueillit avec toute sa gentillesse :  
— Alors Monsieur Malefoy, les calèches ne sont pas assez bien pour vous ?  
Le jeune homme l'ignora royalement et se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient rassemblés tous les effets des étudiants, il y déposa les siens puis n'accordant toujours aucune attention à cet être qu'il considérait comme étant inférieur à lui, un Sang-Pur, un Malefoy, il entra dans la Grande Salle. Entendant les portes s'ouvrirent tous se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent, c'était lui, la personne la plus redoutée de toute l'école était arrivée. Satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait encore au bout de toutes ces années il sourit intérieurement, mais extérieurement il toisa l'assemblée avec une attention particulière pour le Trio d'Or.  
Albus Dumbledore installé dans son trône d'or avait lui aussi levé son nez de son assiette pour regarder la porte, voyant le Serpentard il lui dit :  
— Enfin vous voilà Mr Malefoy. Bien, installez-vous à votre table, bon appétit. 

Drago s'était déjà mis à table et avait commencé à manger un peu de chaque plat. Il y avait du porridge, du potiron au four, des pommes de terre farcies aux champignons et petits pois, du roast-beef, du pudding, de la gelée de fruit au vin, de la soupe anglaise, du gâteau de riz au chocolat. Il but du jus de citrouille et de la bièraubeurre. Le banquet de début d'année achevé, le directeur se leva pour donner ses dernières consignes à l'assemblée avant de l'envoyer se reposer :  
— Mes chers élèves maintenant que nous avons calmé notre estomac et étanché notre soif, je vais faire quelque rappels règlement. La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite comme vont se souvenir, je l'espère, certains de nos étudiants dit-il en fixant la table des Rouges et Or. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mlle Ombrage, qui nous a été assignée par Mr Cornélius Fudge, notre Ministre de la Magie, vous parlera de sa méthode de travail à son premier cours avec vous cette semaine. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les philtres d'amour ainsi qu'une longue liste de choses sont proscrites, la liste complète est disponible dans son bureau. Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente nuit et une bonne année ici.

Le discours de début d'année fini, les bancs raclèrent le sol, les préfets s'organisèrent de façon à pouvoir conduire les premières années sans encombre à leur salle communes, pour trois des quatre maisons un des préfets se plaçait devant et l'autre derrière. Mais pas pour les Verts et Argents car Pansy, surnommée le bouledogue par les trois autres maisons et le pot-de-colle par les Serpents, était pendue au bras du jeune Malefoy qui n'avait pas l'air ravi de sa position. Sur le chemin, les fantômes saluèrent avec plus ou moins de chaleur les groupes d'adolescents excités qu'ils croisèrent.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, les emplois du temps furent distribués. A la table des Gryffondor nos trois héros mangeaient tranquillement quand le professeur McGonagall leur tendit leur planning.  
— Oh non, gémit Ron en jetant un œil dessus.  
— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
— Aujourd'hui est notre pire jour dans la semaine, répondit-il.  
Les deux autres regardèrent le leur avec attention cherchant la cause du malheur de leur camarade...  
— Potions pendant deux heures l'après-midi suivit d'une de Divination, lut Harry  
— Ce n'est pas si terrible, fit tranquillement Hermione, nous avons connu pire.  
— Mouais... On voit bien que tu n'auras pas à subir les deux pires profs de l'école d'affilée, maugréa Ron.  
— C'est vrai mais vous n'aviez qu'à arrêter la Divination. Pourquoi continuer alors que chaque cours est pour vous une torture ? répondit distraitement la jeune fille en prenant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un petit hibou venait de lui apporter.  
Le petit déjeuner englouti ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de l'année, Botanique qui était en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Le professeur Chourave leur demanda de préparer une huile pour l'infirmière avec une plante très dangereuse, l'aconit.  
— Faites très attention ! C'est une plante qui peut être mortelle. Quelqu'un sait-il quelque chose à son sujet ?  
Deux seulement levèrent la main, Neville et Hermione.  
— Oui Mr Londubat ?  
— L'aconit sert à concevoir la potion appelée Tue-loup ou Napel, la plante est aussi utilisée pour fabriquer une huile destinée à masser les articulations douloureuses mais si elle est absorbée, par n'importe quel orifice de la peau elle peut être fatale.  
— Tout à fait exact Mr Londubat, dix points pour Gryffondor.  
Les Rouges et Or étaient ravis dès le premier jour ils gagnaient des points. Le cours se poursuivit normalement puis les deux maisons se séparèrent, les Jaunes et Noirs se rendirent en Soins aux Créatures Magiques à l'orée de la forêt et l'autre partit pour la Métamorphose.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Chaudron & boule de cristal

Après une matinée de cours et un bon repas le Trio s'en alla aux cachots pour deux heures avec le professeur Rogue pour un cours en commun avec les Serpentard comme c'était le cas depuis leur toute première année dans l'établissement millénaire. La chauve-souris, comme aimaient l'appeler bon nombre d'étudiants, n'était pas encore arrivée alors ils attendirent avec les autres des deux maisons qui étaient déjà là depuis quelques minutes.  
— Tiens, tiens. Voilà les trois plaies, remarqua Drago.  
— Depuis quand tu fais attention à eux ? S'étonna Pansy.  
— Tais-toi ! Tu m'énerves !  
Pansy fit la moue, vexée de telle façon par celui qu'elle vénérait depuis leur première rencontre avec le jeune homme, et qui n'en avait cure. Cette pauvre fille ne se rendait toujours pas compte depuis tout ce temps qu'il s'en fichait, pire il ne pouvait la supporter, elle et ses constantes minauderies. Harry et ses amis passèrent devant le bouledogue et l'objet de ses désirs sans prendre la peine de répliquer tellement ils y étaient indifférents. Enfin Rogue arriva, il ouvrit la porte en silence et se tint debout à côté pour regarder ses élèves pénétrer dans la l'obscure pièce seulement éclairée par quelques bougies presque entièrement consumées. Tout le monde gagnait sa place habituelle mais aujourd'hui l'enseignant voyait les choses autrement.  
— Navré de briser vos binômes, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, mais j'ai fait un plan de classe pour cette année. Les nouveaux binômes sont : Drago avec Granger, Londubat avec Finnegan, Crabbe avec Goyle, Thomas avec Parkinson, Potter avec Bulstrode...  
Il continua ainsi jusqu'à que chaque élève ait un partenaire et ajouta :  
— Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai mis une personne ayant de bonnes notes avec une autre qui a les mêmes résultats de façon à ne pas ralentir les plus doués dans leur progression. Cette année vous allez passer vos BUSE qui sont extrêmement importantes puisque si vous n'en n'obtenez pas un nombre suffisant vous ne pourrez passer vos ASPIC en dernière année, ce qui signifie pas de diplôme, et sans diplôme pas d'avenir dans le monde de la magie mais cela ne vous empêchera pas d'en avoir un dans celui des Moldus.

Il dit cette dernière phrase en regardant avec insistance Neville et Seamus, qui n'avaient aucun talent pour l'art subtil des potions.  
Son explication finie, il fit apparaître un tableau noir sur lequel était inscrit le protocole de préparation, leur signifia qu'ils disposaient de tout le reste du cours pour la réaliser en précisant qu'il ne ramassera qu'une fiole par duo. Tous se mirent au travail avec acharnement pour les plus mauvais et décontraction pour les meilleurs. Durant le cours il y eut une explosion de chaudron, conséquence du grand talent de Seamus ; la potion de Neville rendit visite à celle de Ron, elles fusionnèrent et le résultat prit la forme d'une espèce de monstre informe et gluant. Hermione et Drago étaient les meilleurs de toute la classe, aussi ils terminèrent en même temps au bout d'une heure et demie, le professeur voyant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés vint les voir et leur demanda :  
— Puis-je connaître la raison de votre inactivité ?  
— Nous avons terminé monsieur, répondit Hermione.  
— Vraiment ? Et bien ne restez pas plantée là mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Portez donc un échantillon de votre chaudron sur mon bureau comme je l'ai ordonné en début d'heure et nettoyez votre table.

Elle déposa sa fiole devant le professeur revenu à sa chaise puis s'activa à frotter sa paillasse car bien entendu, en potion, le recours à la magie pour récurer était à oublier même si les Serpentard en usaient ce que le directeur faisait semblant de ne pas voir, mais s'il surprenait d'autres à le faire, les points durement gagnés disparaissaient vite. Drago était tranquillement installé sur sa chaise à la regarder faire en lançant des remarques narquoises à son égard du genre « Allons du nerf Granger ! Tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude de faire ça chez tes moldus de parents. » « Tu pourrais apprendre la bonne technique à ce Cracmol de concierge ça éviterai que le château soit aussi sale. » « On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, un vrai elfe de maison »

Et à chaque phrase, chaque insulte la jeune fille brûlait d'envie de répliquer, de lui sauter à la gorge, de le rouer de coup jusqu'à qu'il demande grâce... Mais elle ne pouvait le faire ici, en plein milieu du cours, devant cette insupportable chauve-souris qui aurait été plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir enlever au moins cinquante point à la maison rivale de la sienne ; au-lieu de ça elle se contenta de faire passer toute sa colère dans son effort. Elle y allait tellement fort que ses joues s'empourpraient sous l'effort et son souffle devenait rapide. Elle s'activa ainsi durant un peu moins de trente minutes, puis Rogue ayant récupéré toute les fioles demandées les fit sortir la classe.

Les deux maisons montèrent immédiatement en Divination tant le chemin pour y parvenir était long mais pas Hermione qui avait abandonné cette matière en troisième année la jugeant inutile, sans le moindre intérêt et parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter l'excentrique femme qui se disait enseignante et se vantait d'avoir un troisième œil. Il faut avouer qu'avec ses innombrables châles bariolés, toute sa « quincaillerie » d'après les dires de la Gryffondor, ses yeux rendus énormes et globuleux en raison de ses lunettes disproportionnées... Elle était loin d'inspirer la confiance, au contraire pour les sceptiques ayant vécût avec des Moldus elle avait tout l'air d'un charlatan voulant par tous les moyens vider la bourse de leur malheureuses victimes consentantes.

16h sonna, signalant le début d'une nouvelle heure d'apprentissage, et exactement au même instant la trappe s'ouvrit laissant descendre une échelle d'argent. Par l'ouverture au-dessus d'eux ils sentirent l'atmosphère suffocante dans laquelle ils devraient rester à regarder dans l'avenir, ou du moins essayer. Car pratiquement tous les élèves étaient tout bonnement incapables de prédire le temps du lendemain, mais Parvati et Lavande en revanche semblaient convaincues d'avoir un don pour cet art nébuleux. Le cours débuta encore une fois par un petit topo sur l'année qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.  
— Mes très chers élèves nous voici à nouveau réunis, dans cette salle où nous apprenons à voir à travers le voile qui cache l'avenir aux simples mortels. Ceux qui n'ont pas le privilège de posséder un troisième œil, un œil qui voit, qui sait.  
Pansy et Lavande regardèrent les autres assis, ou plutôt enfoncés dans des poufs et des fauteuils, d'un air supérieur hormis le blond le plus méprisé et le plus adulé de toute l'école car elles faisaient parties de ses « groupies » qui ne rêvaient que d'une chose : une nuit d'amour avec l'objet de leurs désirs.  
— Cette année comme vous le savez est une année très importante, car en fin d'année vous passerez vos BUSE avec plus ou moins de succès, elle fixa Neville et les deux gorilles de Malefoy avec une petite moue navrée, mais vous avez de la chance car cet été j'ai regardé à travers le voile et j'y ai vu les sujets qui seront abordés lors de cet examen. Pour vous aider à le réussir j'ai décidé de vous faire étudier la divination sous plusieurs approches : le marc de café et la boule de cristal que nous avons vu en troisième année, le cosmos étudié l'an dernier ainsi que de nouvelles pratiques que nous découvrirons si nous avons le temps.

Quand ce fut terminé, elle leur demanda de prendre une boule de cristal pour chaque table en ayant pour seule consigne d'observer la fumée en essayant d'y déceler des images, des bribes du futur. C'était un cours aussi intéressant que l'Histoire de la Magie et la majorité des élèves dormaient à moitié, affalés sur la table, un regard endormi avec de la bave au menton, qui se redressaient prestement lorsque Trelawney s'approchait d'eux avec son allure étrange.  
Drago était encore perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux fixaient la boule de cristal sans pourtant voir quelque chose, ne serait-ce que la fumée tourbillonnant à l'intérieur, quand surgit dans le globe deux yeux écarquillés. Surprit, il se redressa subitement.  
— Montrez-moi un peu ce que vous voyez, mon cher, murmura-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.  
— Eh bien... commença Drago pris de court, je vois une femme... les cheveux ébouriffés... sa tignasse semble indomptable... elle a des yeux noisettes...  
Le professeur de Divination gobait absolument tout ce qu'il débitait alors qu'il ne faisait que décrire ce qu'il voyait d'elle à travers le globe, il ne savait plus quoi dire et c'est le moment que choisit Neville pour briser la sphère.  
— Mr Londubat vous n'êtes qu'un maladroit ! S'emporta-t-elle.  
Le pauvre garçon se confondit en excuses et se mit à faire de vaines tentatives pour la réparer, mais elle n'y fit pas attention et se retourna vers le Serpentard. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
— Le serpent est froid, comme toi, mais il cherche la chaleur alors que toi tu fuis les gens. Ne te bats pas contre ta nature. Tu es un reptile, agis en tant que tel.

Sur ces étranges phrases la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Le jeune Malefoy se rendit dans le parc et cogita jusqu'au moment du diner la prédiction du professeur, car il s'agissait d'une vraie prédiction pas un de ces stupides stratagèmes pour entretenir un certain mysticisme tel un prestidigitateur qui croit, un tant soit un peu, qu'il possède un réel don. Il marcha le long du lac et l'endroit devenant un peu trop fréquenté à son goût, il se rabattit sur son deuxième endroit préféré. Non loin du terrain de Quidditch il y avait un arbre, un saule pleureur, tout tordu qui offrait un bon siège où s'installer pour être au calme. Il tourna dans tous les sens les mots de Trelawney, cherchant un sens à tout ça. Sans succès. Pour se consoler il se dit que ce n'était qu'une illuminée. Son estomac le sortit de ses réflexions en se manifestant bruyamment. Il prit donc la direction du château.


	8. Chapitre 7 - La Salle des Trophées

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la première journée de cours à Poudlard, le temps avait filé, ne s'occupant guère des préoccupations des habitants du château. Ce matin, le premier d'octobre, était un samedi et les élèves découvrirent sur leur tableau d'affichage, situé dans chacune des quatre maisons, deux notifications qui les remplirent d'impatience et d'excitation.

 _ **A tous les élèves,**_

 _ **Chers élèves de Poudlard, les sorties dans le village de Prés-au-Lard débuteront le mercredi 5 de ce mois. Tous les élèves étant au minimum en troisième année souhaitant s'y promener devront obligatoirement avoir rendu leur autorisation de sortie au plus tard le lundi 3 à midi à leur directeur (trice) de maison.**_  
 _ **Directrice-Adjointe,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Avis aux élèves étant au moins en deuxième année :**_  
 _ **Les sélections pour constituer les équipes de Quidditch se feront le samedi 8 toute la journée. Elles se dérouleront pour les Serdaigle et les Serpentard le matin sur le terrain tandis que pour Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se sera l'après-midi. Pour y participer vous devez impérativement posséder un balai (les emprunts sont par conséquent exclus).**_  
 _ **Pour y participer vous devez inscrire votre nom sur la liste ci-dessous.**_  
 _ **Directrice-Adjointe,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

Pendant tout le week-end on ne parla que de ces annonces qui avaient remonté de façon presque palpable le moral des étudiants qui attendaient la sortie dans le village comme des gosses attendant Noël. Bien sûr il y en avait certains qui n'étaient pas aussi impatients de cette possibilité de quitter le domaine de Poudlard car ils avaient les moyens de le faire quand l'envie les prenait ; il s'agissait bien évidement des jumeaux Weasley, de leur frère cadet Ron et du meilleur ami de celui-ci, Harry Potter. Ces jeunes hommes étaient impatients de participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Rouge et Or, bien que seul Ron ne soit pas sûr de pouvoir y entrer puisqu'il avait déjà échoué en deuxième et troisième année.

Le week-end se passa tranquillement. Tout le monde profita de cette pause bien méritée pour jouer au Quidditch pour le plaisir ou pour s'entraîner en vue des sélections, pour rêver aux boutiques qu'ils visiteront prochainement, les Serdaigle et Hermione, la plus érudite des Gryffondor en profitèrent pour étudier à la bibliothèque... Neville, juste après avoir vu les mots placardés au tableau d'affichage se précipita à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à sa grand-mère, lui demandant de remplir et d'envoyer l'autorisation de sortie au plus vite au professeur McGonagall car il avait oublié. Il reçut la réponse le soir-même, lui disant qu'elle avait été envoyée le jour où ils avaient reçu la liste des fournitures.

Samedi soir, après toute une soirée à étudier, Hermione s'en retournait à sa salle commune quand elle entendit l'air siffler comme si un fantôme se déplaçait à toute vitesse. À peine eut-elle émit cette idée que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, surgit au détour d'un couloir et la traversa sans faire attention. Il aurait poursuivi sa route si juste après s'être retournée, Hermione n'avait pas commis l'erreur de lui crier dessus.  
— PEEVES ! Tu pourrais faire attention aux gens tout de même ! Sais-tu à quel point il est désagréable de se faire traverser par un esprit ?  
Entendant cela l'esprit frappeur fit volte-face et la regarda d'un air narquois. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et hurla :  
— ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR, ELEVE HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIR DES ENCHANTEMENTS ! MOUHAHA !  
Et il fila encore plus vite qu'il était venu. Horrifiée, Hermione perçut le râle qui servait de souffle au concierge Argus Rusard, précédé des miaulements aigus de sa chatte décharnée, Miss Teigne. Elle sut ensuite que si elle pouvait percevoir le félin il était trop tard pour espérer fuir loin, mais par chance un tableau représentant l'enchanteur Merlin pivota sur lui-même dévoilant un passage secret conduisant à un escalier. Elle remercia brièvement la toile puis s'engouffra sans hésiter dans le passage, monta les marches jusqu'au cinquième étage, pénétra dans la première salle ouverte qu'elle trouva, ferma vite la porte et s'appuya contre le panneau de bois pour reprendre son souffle et son calme. Quand son cœur eut retrouvé un rythme normal elle observa la pièce où elle s'était réfugiée. S'y trouvaient de nombreuses vitrines, des étagères et beaucoup de place. Les meubles étaient finement décorés. Aucun doute possible, elle se trouvait dans la Salle des Trophées.

Elle marcha à pas de loup de peur qu'au moindre bruit le concierge ne rapplique, quand elle entendit un souffle rauque tout au fond de la salle. Paniquée elle crut que son pire cauchemar l'avait finalement trouvée, mais avant que l'angoisse ne s'empare totalement de sa personne, un autre son se fit entendre. Un son plus prononcé. Masculin, presque animal, on aurait dit le grognement d'une bête. Elle s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, en se cachant derrière les étagères chargées de récompenses attribuées aux élèves. Dans le coin le plus reculé et le plus sombre elle vit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas... Là, devant elle, se trouvaient deux personnes fermement enlacées et entièrement nues.  
Ces deux personnes étaient Drago Malefoy et Susan Bones, elle les reconnut grâce à la voix de la jeune fille ; au corps d'athlète et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs du préfet. La Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment surprise de voir le beau Serpentard dans ces conditions car il était de notoriété qu'il avait un tableau de chasse impressionnant, mais elle avait toujours pensé qu'il faisait ce genre de chose dans sa chambre et non pas n'importe où dans le château. Ce qui en revanche la surprenait était que la Poufsouffle soit tombée dans ses bras, quand on sait qu'elle ne cessait de répéter que « Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais ». Perplexe, elle regarda plus attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Susan était par terre à quatre pattes, tournant le dos à Drago qui s'agrippait fermement à la poitrine bien formée de la préfète d'une main, tandis que l'autre lui caressait le dos. Par moment il empoignait la croupe de sa partenaire pour lui infliger de puissants coups de boutoir dans son vagin. Tous deux gémissaient de plaisir sans se douter que leur homologue de la maison des Rouges et Or le loupait rien de leurs ébats. Après avoir rempli son abricot il se retira et mit son visage face à son membre toujours dressé, afin qu'elle le nettoie de sa langue. Elle lécha le bout du gland puis l'enfourna dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer doucement, sensuellement, presque amoureusement, mais le Serpentard n'était pas amateur de douceur. Il prit sa tête et lui impliqua un rythme soutenu, la pauvre fille avait du mal à respirer mais il en avait cure et ne s'arrêta qu'après qu'elle eut tout reçu dans sa bouche. Elle dût tout avaler sans en perdre une goutte. Il la remit dans sa position initiale et la pénétra cette fois-ci par derrière. Elle cria de douleur quand elle il entra en elle.  
— Tiens, ton cul est encore vierge on dirait, Bones, dit-il quelque peu surpris, cela ne fait rien, j'arrive à rentrer ma queue de Serpent en entier, tu auras juste un peu plus mal.  
Sur ces mots il donna un grand coup de bassin, elle hurla de douleur mais sa plainte fut vite remplacée par un râle de jouissance pure. La possession du blond était complète, il la remplissait presque parfaitement, il la possédait durement, ne s'occupant guère du plaisir qu'elle pouvait éprouver, seulement occupé par le sien. Il griffait son dos, frappait son postérieur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses deviennent rouges et cela l'excitait encore plus de la voir souffrir, même si elle s'emblait apprécier ce traitement assez brutal. Pour lui faciliter les choses elle avait relevé sa croupe, cambré le dos et posé sa tête sur ses bras qui étaient sur le sol. Lui, tout occupé à sa besogne ne faisait attention à rien d'autre quand soudain... il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et pour la troisième fois se répandit dans le corps chaud et recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur qu'il maniait depuis maintenant deux heures. Quand il ouvrit les paupières son regard se posa par hasard sur un grand écusson accroché au-dessus d'eux. Là, il aperçut la fille la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait mais aussi qui était aussi l'amie des deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus dans ce château, Hermione Granger ou comme aimait l'appeler le professeur Rogue : Miss je-Sais-Tout.

Il se rendit compte, en voyant son regard dans le reflet dans le métal poli qu'elle n'avait rien loupé de ses prouesses sexuelles. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de le voir dans cette posture puisqu'il avait la réputation d'être un coureur de jupons, un bon coup au lit, un mec bien monté... Bref il était le fantasme de toutes les filles que nombre d'entre elles avait déjà testé, et certaines chanceuses plusieurs fois. Hermione était pétrifiée devant ce spectacle et, comme l'avait deviné Drago, elle n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Quelque peu embarrassé par cette découverte il se retira promptement, se leva et s'habilla. La jeune Gryffondor sut qu'il était au courant de sa présence et décida donc de filer à l'anglaise sans demander son reste, lui se revêtit en vitesse et se précipita à la suite de son homologue qui venait de franchir la porte, laissant une Susan Bones qui nageait dans une totale incompréhension.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs comme une désespérée avec à ses trousses, elle le savait, l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Esquive

Durant le reste de la nuit Hermione resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre de préfète, située dans la tour de Gryffondor, étendue en travers de son lit sur les couvertures moelleuses, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Restant comme ça elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de vider son esprit comme si elle voulait se protéger des intrusions psychiques. Sous l'effort considérable qu'elle devait produire pour ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à la scène qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt et dont elle ne cessait de revoir les images, elle sombra dans un sommeil assez agité. Elle rêva qu'elle vivait ce qu'avait vécu Susan avec son homologue Drago dans la Salle des Trophées, elle rêva qu'elle aimait çà et qu'elle en redemandait toujours plus. Les yeux clos, elle s'agitait comme un beau diable entre ses draps, heureusement qu'elle avait sa propre chambre dans la tour, sinon ses camarades de chambre se auraient pensé qu'elle faisait une crise de folie ou un terrible cauchemar au vu des cris qu'elle poussait. Ainsi passa la nuit.

Quand les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour réchauffèrent ses couvertures sous lesquelles elle avait dormi, elle bondit hors du lit comme un diable jaillissant de sa boîte. Sa précipitation lui causa un léger tournis qui passa quand elle se calma, et resta tranquillement debout sans bouger. Nous étions dimanche et son programme dominical habituel l'attendait. Tout d'abord elle devait prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle descendit donc dans la Grande Salle qui était plutôt déserte à cette heure-ci du matin puisque les élèves faisaient la grasse matinée aujourd'hui, n'ayant pas cours. Elle s'assit au bout du banc pour être le plus proche possible de la sortie et le dos tourné à la salle. Une fois installée devant son assiette elle se servit une coupe remplie d'un jus de citrouille très frais qu'elle vida d'une traite, puis une deuxième, une troisième. Après avoir bu à satiété elle mangea un pancakes sur lequel elle mit du sirop d'érable accompagné de fruits. Son petit déjeuner terminé elle fila directement à la bibliothèque pour échapper aux éventuels Serpentard... enfin plutôt à un Serpentard. La préfète des Rouges et Or n'en sortit que lorsque la nuit était tombée et que Mme Pince lui demanda de quitter les lieux. Contrainte, elle remonta dans sa chambre sans parler à personne.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla comme une fleur et d'excellente humeur, elle passa la matinée avec Harry et Ron en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et d'Enchantements. Ce cours était le dernier de la matinée et quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir la Gryffondor eut un moment d'absence...  
 _Drago s'agrippait à la poitrine proéminente de son homologue..._  
— Hermione ? Hermione tu es avec nous ? Demanda Ron inquiet.  
 _Lui donnant de puissants coups de boutoir pour faire pénétrer toujours plus loin sa virilité..._  
Harry voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas se mis à agiter frénétiquement sa main devant les yeux noisette de sa meilleure amie. Aucune réponse.  
 _La sueur dégoulinait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale..._  
La patience n'avait jamais été le point fort de Ron qui s'énervant devant son manque de réaction essaya une autre méthode qui manquait de délicatesse.  
— HERMIONE !  
Cela marcha parfaitement, elle reprit immédiatement ses esprits et rentra en cours. Quand elle franchit le seuil elle crut voir du coin de l'œil une tête avec des cheveux courts blonds presque blancs disparaître derrière une lourde porte, celle de la Salle des Trophées. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination elle le savait, puisque les Verts et Argent avaient en ce moment même un cours à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite avec le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurait l'intérim pendant l'absence du professeur et garde-chasse, Hagrid, parti en mission top secrète pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
L'après-midi le Trio d'Or se rendit à leurs cours puis ils dinèrent en compagnie de leurs camarades de chambre, des jumeaux Weasley et du fantôme de leur maison. Enfin ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune faire leurs devoirs, puis ils se couchèrent.

Le mardi au matin quand Hermione fit pivoter le tableau de la Grosse Dame elle trouva devant elle la personne qu'elle souhaitait le moins voir, Drago Malefoy. Il semblait l'attendre depuis un bon moment déjà et il sursauta légèrement en l'apercevant. Coincée entre la toile et le jeune homme elle était comme paralysée, indécise. Elle devait aller manger et se rendre en cours mais il était là devant elle et semblait déterminé à lui parler. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son cerveau tournait à plein régime.  
Que faire ? Je ne sais pas. Que dire ? Bonne question. Tenter de fuir ? Je suis une Gryffondor, nous ne fuyons pas. Rester et lui parler ou du moins écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? Ça ne me plaît pas trop. Partir en courant dans les corridors du château en espérant le semer ? Inutile, il me rattraperait.  
Elle fournissait un effort tellement grand qu'on pouvait s'étonner de ne pas voir de fumée lui sortir des oreilles et son visage prendre une jolie couleur rouge. Alors tandis qu'il l'observait attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part elle se décida au moment où il ouvrait la bouche. Elle donna précipitamment le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui avait également les yeux posés sur elle, et s'engouffra dans le passage qui se referma sur elle.  
Hermione ne sortit plus de sa chambre à compter de ce moment jusqu'au mercredi, date de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de son absence sauf l'excentrique directeur qui savait pertinemment la raison de son enfermement, et avait en conséquence puni le coupable. Drago avait donc pour la première fois de sa vie écopé d'une retenue. Car, oui, Drago Malefoy était un élève irréprochable sur le plan de la discipline, ou plus exactement : il ne s'était jamais fait attraper à enfreindre le règlement. Mais voilà, Dumbledore l'avait sanctionné et même si personne ne savait pourquoi cela contentait les personnes qui étaient contre le préfet.

La préfète des Gryffondor resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au mercredi car elle avait promis à Harry et Ron de les accompagner faire une razzia chez Honeydukes, le célèbre confiseur sorcier, et chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle se décida le soir avant la sortie, le mardi donc, de découvrir son allure et d'essayer de ne pas avoir l'air trop inhumaine. Une fois devant la glace de la salle de bain des préfets elle eut un hoquet de surprise mêlé de frayeur. Sa peau était blafarde, ses yeux ornés de grands cernes violets, conséquence de ses mauvaises nuits, le blanc de ses globes oculaires rougis par les flots de larmes, ses lèvres étaient gercées et pâles. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir. Mais elle avait encore le temps de retrouver une apparence plus normale, une bonne douche tiède et une longue nuit de repos devrait la remettre un peu d'aplomb songeait-elle.


	10. Chapitre 9 - Une sucrerie très acide

Lorsque Ron vint marteler le panneau de son amie il était près de dix heure mais elle était toujours blottie dans ses couvertures, profitant de la douceur de ces instants avant de devoir se lever. Moment interrompu par le boucan que fit le jeune homme en tambourinant à sa porte, elle soupira bruyamment d'agacement, et enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son ami. Aussi se décida-t-elle à sortir de son nid douillet dans l'idée de lui jeter un maléfice s'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

— Ça va ! Ça va ! Je me lève inutile de maltraiter ma porte Ron ! Bougonna-t-elle en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Aussitôt il s'arrêta et elle entendit un faible gémissement de douleur qui la fit sourire. Un sourire digne de Serpentard. Digne de lui. En fait c'était le sien...

Une fois prête elle sortit rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendaient près de l'âtre dans les confortables fauteuils recouverts de velours rouge pourpre. Ensemble ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée où Argus Rusard, l'aigri concierge de l'établissement, était chargé de vérifier les autorisations de sortie des élèves, ce qu'il faisait sous la surveillance de la directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall pour éviter que la majorité des élèves ne soient pas autorisés à sortir à cause de la trop grande volonté dudit concierge de trouver des fraudeurs. Les Serdaigle et Poufsouffle n'eurent aucun problème pour passer mais on ne peut en dire autant des deux maisons rivales, Gryffondor et Serpentard, connues pour leurs nombreux contournement du règlement intérieur notamment le Trio d'Or et le trio aux deux gorilles… Ainsi lorsque ces six élèves se retrouvèrent interdits de sortie, le professeur de métamorphose fut contrainte d'intervenir, s'ensuivit alors une discussion légèrement animée, mais c'est bien entendu la directrice des Rouges et Or qui eut le dernier mot :

— Écoutez-moi, vous allez les laissez sortir à Pré-au-Lard sinon j'autoriserai Peeves à laisser libre cours à son esprit destructeur dans le château.

Drago suivi de ses deux gorilles ainsi que les trois amis purent donc emprunter à pied le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés en calèche au début de l'année. Ils avançaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque le préfet aux cheveux blond platine brisa la quiétude de la forêt, jusqu'alors seulement dérangée par les bruits de pas, en râlant ˗pour ne pas changer- de la façon dont les élèves étaient traités :

— Non mais regardez ça ! On nous oblige à crapahuter dans la forêt pendant des heures pour qu'on puisse aller au village alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu nous y conduire en calèche…

Il aurait continué pendant tout le reste du chemin s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Hermione qui n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre se plaindre.

— Si tu n'es pas content, la prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à rester au château.

— Non mais pour qui tu prends espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

— Oui je le sais. Je parle à une stupide petite fouine prétentieuse qui ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à martyriser des premières années et à s'envoyer en l'air contre des trophées décernés à des élèves méritants !

— … »

Tous la regardèrent d'un air étonné, tous sauf Drago qui avait baissé les yeux en entendant la tirade de son homologue féminine. Enfin ils arrivèrent au village sorcier et ils se séparent à leur plus grande joie, les Serpentard allèrent au Trois Balais prendre une bonne bièraubeurre tandis qu'Harry et Ron allaient chez Zonko le magasin de farces et attrapes et qu'Hermione allait faire le plein de parchemins, de plumes et d'encres. C'était ainsi à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard depuis leur troisième année chez les Gryffondor.

Après avoir fait ses emplettes, elle alla chez Honeydukes qui, sans surprise, était bondé. Pour une fois elle avait très envie de sucreries, c'est donc avec beaucoup d'entrain qu'elle prit un petit panier d'osier qu'elle remplit de plusieurs boîtes de fil dentaire à la menthe pour ses parents, de Chocogrenouilles, de Fizwizbiz, de Baguettes réglisse, de caramels fondant, de Chocoballes, des Souris en sucre, des Crapauds à la menthe, des Suçacides et une petite boîte de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Une fois son panier plein elle fit un dernier tour pour être sûre de ne pas avoir oublié quelques délicieuses gourmandises, lorsqu'en s'approchant des Fondants au chocolat elle bouscula quelqu'un.

— Eh ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Fais attention inconscient ou tu vas le regretter ! Fit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

— Pardon, répondit-elle sans reconnaître la personne.

Elle saisit une poignée des Fondants puis partit régler ses achats. Une fois dehors elle regarda sa montre, il était encore tôt et ils avaient convenu de se retrouver au Trois Balais en fin d'après-midi. Disposant de plusieurs heures devant elle, Hermione se rendit à la Cabane Hurlante. Appuyée sur la clôture, occupée à repenser à ce qui s'était passé deux ans plus tôt dans cette cabane soi-disant hantée… Sirius Black échappé de la prison des sorciers avait avec l'aide de son ami, et à l'époque professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dévoilé à Harry, qui n'est autre que son filleul, que leur ancien ami Peter Pettigrow avait vendu à Voldemort où se cachaient les Potter pour avoir la vie sauve. Black et Lupin avaient alors décidé d'éliminer leur ancien ami Pettigrow mais le jeune Potter s'y été opposé et le coupable avait profité de la transformation en loup-garou du professeur Lupin pour filler à l'anglaise…

— Alors comme ça je ne suis qu'une stupide petite fouine prétentieuse, fit une voix méprisante à son oreille.

Surprise elle sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux la vipère ?

— Surveille ton langage Granger, Weasmoche et Saint Potter ne sont pas là pour te sauver la mise.

— Saches que je n'ai pas besoin d'Harry et Ron pour me sauver la mise Malefoy.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ta façon de t'adresser à moi…

— Et si je ne le fais pas ? Je risque quoi au juste ? Ricana-t-elle.

— Attention Granger ma patience à des limites, répliqua-t-il en sortant sa baguette d'un air menaçant et en avançant vers elle.

Elle recula, heurta une racine sortie de terre et tomba en arrière. Dans sa chute elle tendit le bras et s'accrocha à la robe du préfet des Verts et Argent qui fut entraîné. Étendus sur le sol, ils commencèrent à se débattre pour se défaire de l'autre, vu de l'extérieur on aurait pu penser qu'ils se battaient, ce qui était quelque peu compliqué puisque les cheveux de la jeune fille s'étaient emmêlés dans l'attache en argent qui tenait la cape du jeune homme. Perdant patience Drago saisit sa baguette, la pointa sur le nœud et prononça « diffindo ». Une fois libérés ils se relevèrent, il la fixa et lui dit :

— Ne me touches plus jamais espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle voulut répliquer mais n'en trouva pas la force, lui repartit à ses affaires la laissant là à verser des larmes. Depuis sa première année Drago Malefoy avait passé son temps à l'insulter dès qu'une occasion se présentait mais c'était la première fois que ça la faisait pleurer.


	11. Chapitre 10 - La Forêt Interdite

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes la jeune lionne trouva mieux de ne pas regagner le château par la porte d'entrée, elle décida donc d'emprunter le passage pris deux ans plus tôt : celui de la Cabane Hurlante. Dans le tunnel conduisant sous le saule cogneur elle devait maintenant marcher à quatre pattes, sa progression était d'autant plus ralentie qu'elle ne cessait de se cogner la tête sur le plafond bas et inégal. Lorsque le tunnel commença à monter elle sut qu'elle était arrivée à destination, elle chercha des yeux le nœud du saule et sortit sa baguette elle pointa celle-ci vers une petite branche morte qu'elle fit léviter vers le nœud de l'arbre magique et la fit appuyer dessus en prononçant « **pression** » elle put ainsi sortir sans risque de se faire blesser par l'arbre au sale caractère. Une fois debout, elle épousseta sa robe et leva la tête pour partir rejoindre sa tour mais elle se figea sur place…

Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, se tenait devant elle, un sourire amical et des yeux pétillants de malice. Devant cette vision elle fut rassurée, il n'allait pas la réprimander pour avoir emprunté un passage secret représentant un danger.

— Bonsoir Professeur, le salua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Bonsoir Miss Granger, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon de prendre le même chemin qu'à l'aller pour rentrer du village ?

— Heu… C'est parce que j'étais devant la Cabane Hurlante et que la nuit commençait à tomber, répondit-elle sans se rendre compte que le ciel avait à peine commencé à rosir.

— Je vois, dit-il faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le mensonge de la jeune fille. Tant que cela n'a rien à voir avec votre homologue le jeune Mr Malefoy…

Confuse elle baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle contourna le vieil homme et partit rejoindre sa chambre comme un fantôme. Le directeur la regarda faire, sans mot dire et après avoir poussé un long soupir, prit la direction du château. Il allait entrer dans la surface de la pelouse éclairée par le hall lorsqu'il se ravisa et se dirigea finalement vers le lac. Pensif, il s'assit au bord de l'eau et laissa son esprit vagabonder tout en essayant de trouver une solution au problème Granger-Malefoy. Il songea à son ami français Nicolas Flamel mort il y a trois ans après avoir épuisé son élixir de vie et détruit la pierre philosophale qu'il été enfin parvenu à créer. Il se souvint d'Harry qui a onze ans avait enfin découvert à quoi ressemblait ses parents, James et Lily tués par Voldemort, dans le reflet du miroir du Rised. Il revit sa famille, sa sœur Arianna morte dans une crise de magie, son père mort à Azkaban, sa mère morte de chagrin et de son frère Abelforth vivant mais qui le détestait plus que tout car il le tenait responsable du décès prématuré de leur sœur à peine âgée de huit ans.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil d'un bleu profond, elle roula le long sa joue et s'écrasa sur la main. Il regarda là où elle avait fini sa course.

— Voilà à quoi cela m'amène de penser au passé, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Regardant sa montre, les petites planètes du système solaire lui indiquèrent que la Lune allait faire son apparition une petite heure alors il décida de rentrer au château qui projetait son ombre immense sur la pelouse du domaine et seul un pan de gazon était illuminé par la lumière des torches du hall d'entrée sortant par la porte ouverte. Prenant tout son temps pour flâner il fit un grand tour, laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise tant et si bien qu'il laissa ses pas le mener où bon leur semblait. Il avança ainsi comme dans un rêve éveillé jusqu'au moment où il sut sans savoir comment qu'il était vraiment temps de rentrer et stoppa son avancée. Le voile devant son regard sembla se lever et il balaya d'un coup d'œil rapide l'endroit mais on y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son bras tendu. Bien qu'il fasse aussi noir que dans un four, il ne prit pas sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux. Il resta donc là. Immobile dans l'obscurité.

Un petit moment passa puis une brise légère vint, caressant son vénérable visage et faisant voleter les longs poils de sa barde semblables à des fils d'argent. Un furtif bruissement de feuilles lui fit lever les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir les quelques étoiles qui scintillaient dans le firmament. Voyant ces petits points lumineux il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite et décida de rendre visite aux centaures, en espérant de ne pas les déranger durant leur contemplations célestes. Avançant d'un pas assuré mais léger, presque imperceptible à une oreille humaine, à travers la pénombre. Il marcha longtemps dans le silence des arbres séculaires, le bruit que faisait une brindille brisée sous son pied léger semblait aussitôt absorbé par la forêt, rendant ainsi le silence encore plus assourdissant. Enfin il parvint à une grande clairière avec au milieu une vaste colline.

S'apprêtant à commencer son ascension de la butte il fut interpellé par un centaure. C'était un des plus vieux de la horde cela se voyait aisément à ses yeux qui semblaient avoir vu plus que n'importe qu'aucune autre créature. Il arborait une robe lustrée couleur d'ébène, des crins couleur caramel aux reflets orangés, son torse puissant d'homme se mariait parfaitement avec son corps d'équidé racé. Il avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude irisé d'un jaune ambré autour de la pupille, des cheveux d'un blanc pur et un profond ténor qui pouvait avoir les plus doux comme les plus terribles accents.

— Voilà bien longtemps que tu n'étais venu Albus, fit-il remarquer d'une voix de velours, si je n'avais pas connaissance de ce qui te trouble je penserais que tu préfères la compagnie du peuple de l'eau à la nôtre.

— Bonsoir Chiron mon vieil ami, répondit-il. Crains-tu donc que je vous oublie et que je préfère les êtres chantant sous l'eau à vous qui ne vivez que pour deviner ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?

— Je connais la raison de ta venue, éluda-t-il, mais les constellations n'ont pas les réponses que tu cherches, toi seul les as et tu le sais. Ouvre les yeux et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

— Et pour…

— Pour les deux jeunes poulains ennemis, le destin est en marche. Ne tente pas de l'aider ! Ne tente pas de comprendre ses desseins !

Sur ces mots il partit au petit galop rejoindre les jeunes centaures apprenant à décrypter les messages des Parques dans le ciel étoilé sur une butte derrière l'observatoire de ceux qui savaient. Laissant seul le directeur soucieux.

Seul au pied de la colline, sans plus aucune envie d'observer les étoiles, il décida de suivre le conseil de Chiron. Retournant lentement à son bureau se disant comme pour se rassurer que le vieux centaure ne s'était jamais trompé. Arrivé dans sa tour, il prit sa Pensine rangée dans une armoire et avec sa baguette ôta de son esprit les images de Drago récemment entré dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour ne garder que celles d'avant les vacances. Se connaissant, il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas il ferait exactement le contraire de ce Chiron voulait : laisser le destin faire son œuvre. Puis quand la dernière image du jeune Mangemort eut disparut au fond de la vasque, celle-ci fut engloutie par les centaines de filaments à l'aspect visqueux. Cela fini il rangea sa baguette, troqua sa robe de sorcier pour une robe de chambre, mit de la musique classique d'un compositeur moldu et partit se coucher.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Inquiétudes

Ayant laissé seul le directeur au pied du saule cogneur pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione se dépêcha de rentrer au château et de monter les sept étages. Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame franchi elle leva la main vers la place habituellement occupée par Harry et Ron et marmonna sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce hormis Trevor, le crapaud de Neville :

— Je monte me coucher, à plus tard les garçons.

Elle monta dans sa chambre n'attendant pas de réponse, réponse qui de toute manière ne serai jamais venue. Le batracien, qui était confortablement perché sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil défoncé aux couleurs délavées, la regarda passer de ses yeux globuleux et, quand elle eut disparu dans le colimaçon, il lâcha un coassement grave et paresseux. Lorsque sa porte fut fermée elle enleva comme un somnambule ses vêtements moldus puis se glissa entre ses draps exceptionnellement froids et s'endormit en même temps que le soleil.

Alors que la préfète des Rouge et Or se laissait doucement glisser dans un sommeil réparateur, dans la Grande Salle élèves et professeurs finissaient de dîner.

— Je me demande où peut bien être Hermione, dit Harry en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

— Pourquoi tu dis cha ? Demanda Ron, un baba au rhum enfourné dans sa bouche.

— Voyons tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé chez Honeydukes ?

— Non, qu'est-che qu'il ché paché ? Répondit le rouquin en manquant de s'étouffer.

— Ron tu es irrécupérable, lui dit Harry en le regardant d'un air affligé.

Son ami lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, n'osant plus tenter de parler.

— Eh bien j'étais près de la machine à barbe à papa quand j'ai entendu Malefoy dire à Hermione « fait attention où tu le regretteras », Hermione s'est excusée sans le regarder. À mon avis elle ne l'a pas reconnu. Lui si. Quand elle a quitté la boutique, il est sorti juste après. J'ai voulu les suivre mais le gérant m'a rappelé où se trouvait la caisse… Dès que je me suis retrouvé dehors je les ai cherchés mais sans succès.

Une fois son rapport terminé Ron, qui pendant ce temps avait réussi à finir sa pâtisserie, lui répondit calmement avec un petit sourire :

— Et tu crois que parce que la fouine est sortie juste après elle, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu penses vraiment que s'il s'en était pris à Hermione, seul, il serait là tranquillement à table occupé à manger du pudding ?

Harry opina du chef, toujours pas convaincu.

— Tu sais Hermione est la meilleure élève de l'école alors je doute que quelqu'un comme Malefoy puisse lui faire du mal…, conclut le rouquin.

— Sauf que tu oublies que son père est un Mangemort, on l'a vu à la Coupe du Monde…

— Comment tu le sais ? Ils avaient tous des masques.

— Tu ne te souviens pas que quand on était là-bas les serviteurs de Voldemort sont arrivés ? Ils ont fait léviter les Moldus du camping et on a couru dans le bois. Tu as trébuché contre une racine juste devant Malefoy. Il nous a conseillé de fuir pour cacher Hermione parce que ses parents ne sont pas des sorciers… Il a dit que les sorciers avaient vite peur, que ton père nous avait dit de nous cacher et aussi qu'il était surement en train d'essayer d'aider les Moldus. Je lui ai demandé où étaient les siens, car après tout c'était étrange de le voir là nonchalamment adossé contre un arbre alors que tout le monde paniquait. Et il m'a dit mot pour mot avec un sourire « si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas Potter, tu t'en doutes ? ». Donc même si il ne l'a pas clairement dit c'est tout comme.

Estomaqué Ron perdit soudain quelques couleurs et dit doucement comme si il avait peur de se trahir :

— Tu penses qu'il lui a fait quelque chose ?

— J'en doute, malgré ce qu'il dit devant tout le monde je suis certain qu'il a peur d'Hermione. Il sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de la magie face à lui, et que s'ils se battent en duel il ne gagnera pas.

De l'autre côté de la salle le préfet de Vert et Argent regardait les deux Gryffondor discuter penchés l'un vers l'autre, lui jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil peu amènes. Il n'avait qu'une envie, trouver son homologue féminin et s'excuser mais pour son plus grand malheur Pansy Parkinson, appelée le bouledogue par toute l'école, déversait un flot de parole intarissable à côté de lui de sa voix nasillarde. Bien qu'il lui avait répété à de nombreuses reprises qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il se fichait qu'elle se fasse dévorer par le calamar géant du lac ou croquer en seul morceau par un dragon, elle ne cessait de le coller et de lui parler de sa petite vie insignifiante dès que l'occasion se présentait. C'est-à-dire : souvent.

Perdant patience comme cela lui arrivait souvent en sa compagnie, il se leva sans prévenir et regagna sa chambre.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Souvenir et réflexion

Drago était allongé les yeux clos en travers de son lit laissant son esprit aller où bon lui semblait. Il revoyait les évènements de la journée : le chemin jusqu'au village sorcier avec ses amis et les trois plus insupportables Gryffondor qu'il n'est jamais vu… Enfin, deux Gryffondor…, sa prise de bec avec l'élève la plus brillante de l'école, sa rencontre avec la jeune lionne près de la Cabane Hurlante et ses yeux quand il lui avait craché au visage l'insulte suprême pour une Née-moldue.

Il s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais c'était ainsi. Ici. Seul. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'éprouver du remord pour avoir brisé de cette façon une personne aussi forte qu'elle. Il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait et pourtant il avait vu dans le regard de la jeune fille la blessure qu'avait causée cette infamie. Trois mots avaient suffi. Trois mots aussi effilés que des lames de rasoir. Et pourtant, pourtant ces mots cruels, il les lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises. Sans que cela ne semble jamais l'atteindre. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, ce qu'il pensait impossible s'était produit devant ses yeux d'un gris d'acier.

Il se rappelait comme si cela c'était passé la veille un léger incident qui avait conduit Ron à régurgiter de grosses limaces gluantes…

 _L'équipe de Gryffondor se rendait au terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner quand celle de Serpentard était arrivée, arborant les tout juste sortis Nimbus 2001 avec leur nouvel attrrapeur qui n'était autre que lui-même. La tension qui avait toujours régnée entre les deux maisons s'était encore une fois fait sentir, tout particulièrement entre les deux capitaines de l'époque, Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois. C'est alors que Ron et Hermione étaient arrivé car ils voulaient savoir ce qui se passait encore…_

 _— Oh, regardez, avait dit Marcus, le terrain est envahi._

 _— Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? Demanda ce traître à son sang à leur attrapeur, Harry. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? En me regardant d'un air arrogant_

 _— Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Weasley, répliquais-je d'un ton hautain comme à chaque fois que je m'adressais à ce genre de personnage. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer les balais que mon père à offerts à l'équipe._

 _Weasmoche regarda les superbes balais, juste sous son nez._

 _— Pas mal, non ? Dis-je d'une voix doucereuse devant son air halluciné. Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera._

 _Evidemment toute notre équipe s'était esclaffée._

 _Et c'est là que la, bien que jeune, courageuse Hermione était intervenue…_

 _—Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, avait-elle dit aussi sèchement que leur directrice de maison. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis._

 _Cette vérité, à l'époque, était la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu me dire. Cela me fit perdre mon assurance et j'avais répliqué comme la bête blessée que j'étais, même si personne ne s'en aperçut sauf elle…_

 _— Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !_

 _Les jumeaux rouquins avaient failli l'étriper, il n'avait évité un séjour à l'infirmerie que grâce à Marcus qui s'était imposé._

 _— Comment oses-tu ? Lui avait hurlé Alicia, une de leur poursuiveuse._

 _Le cadet Weasley, fou amoureux d'Hermione depuis leur première année, avait perdu son sang-froid. Il avait sorti sa baguette en la pointant sur moi._

 _— Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! Me hurla-t-il. Crache-limaces !_

 _Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, la baguette cassée se rebella et retourna le sort contre son auteur. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit du mauvais côté de la baguette et propulsa le rouquin aux tâches de rousseur plusieurs mètres plus loin en arrière. Elle avait été la première a se ruer auprès de lui, hurlant comme une hystérique en lui demandant si ça allait, pendant que nous nous tenions les côtes. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint c'est un puissant rot suivit d'un haut-le-cœur avec un bruit de régurgitation et enfin une énorme limace pleine de bave et gluante jailli de sa bouche. Potter et elle l'emmenèrent chez cet olibrius de garde-chasse et nous partîmes nous entraîner…_

Drago commença à avoir mal au crâne de rester là à cogiter sur des choses auxquelles un Malefoy ne devrait pas accorder d'attention. Il se leva donc, et sortit de la salle commune sous les regards de deux ou trois premières années. Avançant sans trop savoir où aller, le jeune homme tentait de se vider la tête. Il passa presque uniquement dans les passages secrets et les couloirs que fréquentaient habituellement les Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Ainsi il était à peu près certains de ne pas croiser un Vert et Argent.

Continuant à marcher sans prêter attention où il allait, il leva les yeux et vit devant lui les portes de la bibliothèque. Sans savoir pourquoi, il entra, passa devant la redoutable Mrs Pince sans lui accorder un regard et se dirigea tout au fond de la pièce, entra dans une section et prit un livre. Il ne le savait pas encore mais il se trouvait dans la section des « Contes & Légendes ». Cette partie de la bibliothèque était entièrement dédiée, comme l'on peut s'y attendre, à tous les contes et légendes, que cela soit dans les cultures moldues ou les communautés magiques. On y trouvait dans ce qui concernait les êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques les célèbres contes de Beedle le Barde, bien évidemment ce genre de textes était plutôt rare. En revanche les Moldus avaient toujours eu des légendes plus ou moins véridiques qui concernaient en grande majorité les être « surnaturels ». Ainsi donc on y trouvait de célèbres romans dont Dracula et Frankenstein, mais aussi des contes pour enfants, qui à l'instar de ceux de Beedle le Barde, étaient bourrés de morales. On peut citer les contes des Frères Grimm et ceux de Charles Perrault.

Le préfet prit un imposant volume poussiéreux et l'ouvrit au hasard. C'était le conte de Cendrillon. Il s'assit par terre, le livre posé sur ses jambes musclées croisées sous lui et commença à lire…

 _Un homme riche avait une femme qui tomba malade ; et quand celle-ci sentit sa fin prochaine, elle appela à son chevet son unique fille et lui dit : « Chère enfant, reste bonne et pieuse, et le bon Dieu t'aidera toujours, et moi, du haut du ciel, je te regarderai et te protégerai.» Puis elle ferma les yeux et mourut. La fillette se rendit chaque jour sur la tombe de sa mère, pleura et resta bonne et pieuse. L'hiver venu, la neige recouvrit la tombe d'un tapis blanc. Mais au printemps, quand le soleil l'eut fait fondre, l'homme prit une autre femme._

C'est alors que la bibliothécaire lui dit d'une voix nasillarde de quitter les lieux en vitesse car il était l'heure de fermer. S'apprêtant à reposer l'épais livre sur son étagère il se ravisa soudain et fit savoir au dragon qui lui faisait face qu'il désirait le garder pour le lire. Elle lui fit signer un registre aux pages presque vierges et lui désigna la porte d'un doigt crochu.

Retournant dans ses quartiers situés sous le lac d'un pas énergique, le livre sous le bras il se sentait beaucoup mieux après cette petite balade. Penser autant à cette fille et se préoccuper de son état était stupide. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'agissait un bon Malefoy. Enfin dans sa chambre, il mit le livre de contes dans son armoire, se dévêtit, se glissa sous les couvertures tièdes et s'endormit sans une pensée pour une certaine Gryffondor.


	14. Chapitre 13 - Soins aux Créatures Magiqu

Lorsque Hermione parut au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en commun avec les Serpentard, elle avait tout l'air d'une personne ayant passé une de ses meilleures nuits depuis fort longtemps. Drago, lui aussi semblait bien reposé, même si sa nuit à lui n'avait pas eu l'air aussi reposante que celle de son homologue féminin.

Les cinquièmes années des deux maisons rivales attendaient devant la cabane du garde-chasse et professeur, Rubeus Hagrid, se demandant avec la même appréhension ce que le protégé du directeur leur avait réservé. Cette angoisse s'expliquait par le fait que depuis leur troisième année, année où ils avaient commencé à aborder cette matière, ils avaient étudié des créatures qui n'étaient pas souvent pacifistes. En troisième année ils avaient analysé les Scroutt à pétard, les Botrucs, les hippogriffes… Sans compter que leur manuel avait terrorisé les libraires et les élèves en possédant. En effet, le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres n'avait semble-t-il aucun autre désir que de mordre tout ce qui passait à proximité de ses couvertures faisant office de mâchoires. L'année suivante avait été quelque peu plus classique même si ils avaient dû élever un Scroutt chacun de la naissance à la… jusqu'à ce que les élèves ne viennent plus par peur de se faire encore brûler ou traîner par la laisse qu'ils avaient mise à la créature au tempérament de feu. En quatrième année ils s'étaient estimés chanceux car ils avaient travaillé sur quelques créatures qui étaient intervenues dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ainsi donc ils avaient passé l'année à étudier le fonctionnement de la société des sirènes, quatre différentes espèces de dragon ceux que les champions avaient affrontés et les Strangulots.

Enfin Hagrid apparut à la lisière de la forêt avec un large sourire.

— Bonjour jeunes gens !

— Bonjour, répondirent les Gryffondor

— Aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne surprise... annonça-t-il

Aussitôt Malefoy se tendit.

— … nous allons commencer à travailler sur les êtres de l'eau. Bien, alors nous allons nous installer près du lac.

En se jetant des regards interrogatifs ils prirent leurs sacs, passèrent devant le Saule Cogneur et les serres puis s'assirent à côté des eaux noires.

— Bien, alors qui peut me dire ce que sont les êtres de l'eau ?

Bien évidemment ce fut Hermione qui leva la première la main, mais elle fut suivie de près par Drago puis par Lavande Brown la Rouge et Or, connue pour s'être amourachée du cadet Weasley.

— Je t'écoute, Lavande.

— Des Strangulots par exemple ?

— Drago ?

— Les sirènes.

— Hermione ?

— Je voulais dire pareil que Malefoy…

— Personne d'autre ? Bien alors Drago et Hermione ont raison… mais en partie seulement. Les êtres de l'eau les plus anciens sont connus sous le nom de sirène, en effet. On les trouve dans les eaux chaudes et sont également plus beaux que leurs cousins du Nord. Les selkies d'Ecosse et les merrows d'Irlande bien que moins beaux aiment tout autant la musique. Ce sont des créatures intelligentes vivant sur un modèle de société très élaboré comme les centaures. Cinq points à vous deux. »

S'autorisant un petit sourire satisfait pour avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, son regard papillonna vers elle et le croisa une fraction de seconde. Cela lui suffit pour voir le léger trouble dans les yeux noisette brillant d'intelligence au moment où elle détourna la tête.

En croisant ses prunelles d'un gris d'acier Hermione avait senti une brusque bouffée de chaleur sans en connaître la raison. Les commissures de ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger mouvement comme pour dévoiler un magnifique sourire mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde car elle se reprit bien vite.

À la fin du cours, tous reprirent le chemin du château. Les Serpentard en tête du cortège crachaient leur venin comme à leur habitude sur ce gros balourd de garde-chasse, comme ils aimaient l'appeler.

— Drago ! Où vas-tu ? Lui cria le bouledogue.

Il l'ignora royalement et poursuivit son chemin vers le saule cogneur. Blaise Zabini, la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour le préfet, le rattrapa en quelques secondes.

— Drago, où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il en reprenant la question de Pansy.

— Marcher.

— Je te suis.

— Inutile je ne connais le chemin, lui répondit-il en levant vers son ami un regard troublé

— Comme tu veux.

Et il partit. Quand Blaise fut avec les autres il murmura doucement « merci ».


	15. Chapitre 14 - Le Saule Cogneur

Hermione suivit son homologue une fois que tout le monde fut rentré au château. Elle chercha un peu avant de le découvrir assis au pied du saule, hors d'atteinte de ses branches déchaînées. Les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, le bras gauche posé sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur celui-ci et l'autre main faisant tournoyer des feuilles mortes tombées au sol, à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle resta là, à le regarder, n'arrivant pas à se décider à l'approcher.

On n'entendait aucun son si ce n'est le bruissement léger des feuilles virevoltant dans les airs. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes et il fut brisé par le jeune homme qui avait senti sa présence depuis le début.

— Je sais que tu es là, inutile de te cacher Parkinson.

N'entendant aucun bruit signalant le départ de celle qu'il pensait être, il poursuivit.

— Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu me suis comme un petit chien en quête de caresses. Je ne t'aime pas. Si j'ai couché avec toi c'est seulement parce que sur le moment tu étais la seule disponible et qu'à la longue je ne voyais plus de raisons de te dire non. S'il y a une fille avec qui je voudrais absolument passer une nuit…

Il s'interrompit. Il savait que s'il continuait il risquait de gros ennuis, mais il poursuivit, se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui faire oublier tout ça. Oui il ferait comme ça, après tout, face à lui elle ne faisait pas le poids, elle n'était pas aussi bonne duelliste que lui. C'est avec cette pensée réconfortante qu'il acheva.

— ... avec Granger. Avec Hermione, rectifia-t-il presque tendrement.

Soulagé d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il se leva lentement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas alerter la personne qu'il pensait l'écouter. D'un mouvement reptilien il détendit soudain son bras droit en pointant sa baguette sur sa cible et s'exclama « Oubliettes ! ». Heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait senti qu'il préparait quelque chose. Ayant sorti sa propre baguette, elle fit apparaître un bouclier magique de protection.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant lorsque le sortilège entra en contact avec le bouclier de son homologue féminin.

— Non mais ça va pas d'attaquer les gens comme ça ?!

— Granger ? Dit-il avec encore quelques taches blanches devant les yeux

— Oui c'est moi Malefoy et non pas cette stupide Parkinson ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir attaquée ! Hurla-t-elle en pointant vers lui sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

— Je... Je... Heu...

Ne trouvant pas quoi dire il fit volte-face et partit en direction du château, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, marchant d'un pas lourd. Voyant cela, elle ne réfléchit pas et dit tout haut :

— J'ai tout entendu.

— Je sais, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu lancer un sort d'amnésie à ce bouledogue ?

— Tu ne devine pas ?

— ...

— Voyons c'est pourtant évident. Je suis un Malefoy. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer une nuit avec une Sang... une Née Moldue.

— Cela ne te dérange pourtant pas d'habitude, lui rappela-t-elle

— Ça n'a rien à voir.

Ils gardèrent le silence durant de longue minutes puis Drago avant de se remettre en marche souffla doucement : « Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Et il partit.


	16. Chapitre 15 - Occlumancie

Des pupilles noires comme les abysses s'ouvrirent soudainement. Le regard semblait légèrement troublé, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qui aurait dû demeurer secret. Et c'était le cas... Elles avaient vu, à travers les yeux d'un gris hypnotique couleur acier, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux iris caramel. Elle avait semblé touchée par le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle, presque attendrie. Les yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoile avaient vu en lui sa colère, sa peur, sa tristesse, mais également autre chose qu'il n'était pas parvenu à identifier...

C'est ainsi que Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur le moins aimé, et protecteur du Survivant mais aussi du fils de Narcissa Malefoy, découvrit les prémices de l'amour du Prince des Serpentard pour la préfète de la maison ennemie. Là était donc la raison pour laquelle ce vieux fou de directeur lui avait demandé de veiller sur Drago Malefoy. Lui qui pensait que c'était seulement parce qu'il était fils de Mangemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, étant donné qu'il était le deuxième meilleur élève de l'école de sorcellerie, le voulait dans ses rangs.

Il avait été idiot. C'était uniquement parce qu'il s'était entiché de la belle jeune femme ! Non ! Pas « la belle jeune femme » ! L'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, amie de cette carotte filiforme et du fils de cet abruti de Potter. Il ne la tolérait à peine plus que ses deux chers amis. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait un détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, ça en devenait irritant. Plus son esprit semblait proche de la solution, plus elle semblait impossible à saisir. On aurait dit qu'elle le narguait, prenant un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

Abandonnant l'idée de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il cherchait, il se redressa dans son haut fauteuil tapissé de velours vert émeraude ciselé de fils d'argent, dans lequel il s'était installé pour espionner son filleul. Toujours en colère après avoir vu cette scène, il regarda sa montre, le dîner allait commencer dans une petite demi-heure, aussi décida-t-il de rendre une petite visite à son directeur... Il enfila sa cape noire par-dessus son costume tout aussi sombre, sortit de son bureau en la verrouillant soigneusement à l'aide d'un sortilège et partit à grands pas dans les couloirs du sous-sol, ne pensant même pas à retirer des points à deux Gryffondor qui se câlinaient. Il gravit deux par deux la volée de marches qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, traversa le hall d'entrée et fila au deuxième étage jusque devant la gargouille, qui bloquait le passage menant au bureau directorial, faisant voler sa cape et le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à une chauve-souris. Dans un murmure à peine audible il donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans l'escalier tournant avant même que la statue de pierre se soit complètement écartée.

C'est en trombe et terriblement en colère qu'il pénétra dans la pièce circulaire emplie de centaines de petits instruments à l'allure extrêmement fragile, d'ouvrages de toutes tailles et d'objets appartenant à l'école tels que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de la maison éponyme, et du Choixpeau.

— Bonsoir Severus, salua calmement Albus Dumbledore, ce qui n'eut que pour effet d'énerver encore plus le professeur

— Bonsoir ?! Bonsoir ? Fulmina le professeur. Comment osez-vous me souhaiter le bonsoir alors que vous m'avez traîtreusement poignardé dans le dos et abusé de ma confiance !? Comment pouvez-vous me souhaiter le bonsoir après avoir été le pire des serpent ?! Vous ! Éructa-t-il en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur Vous n'êtes... Vous n'êtes qu'un serpent voilà ! Vous vous glissez sournoisement dans les coins humides de notre esprit, vous nous susurrez de douces paroles qui ne sont en fait que des mensonges ! Vous êtes méprisable ! Acheva-t-il les yeux exorbités par la fureur.

— Puis-je savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous ? S'enquit le directeur comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que les portraits des anciens directeurs ôtaient de leurs oreilles leurs doigts ou des boules de coton.

Le directeur des Vert et Argent lui jeta un regard aussi noir que si il avait pu le foudroyer d'un Avada Kedavra sur l'instant.

— Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? Demanda-t-il hébété quelque peu. Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? Répéta-t-il sentant la colère croître à nouveau en lui. Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ? La colère montant doucement mais sûrement... Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ?! Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ?! Ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi ! Hurla-t-il définitivement hors de lui. Vous pourriez tout simplement arrêter de jouer avec moi comme un chat avec une souris ! Vous pourriez tout simplement arrêter de me torturer et... et... et ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !

À présent le vénérable vieil homme le regardait, une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux. Se levant lentement, il se dirigea à pas mesurés vers la fenêtre.

— Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je vous ai manipulé de la sorte ? Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? J'ai fait ça pour notre salut à tous. Voldemort n'est pas le premier mage noir qui sème la terreur et il ne sera sans doute pas le dernier... Quelle chose, quelle magie nous a toujours sauvé de la terreur ?

Sans attendre de réponse il acheva : l'amour.

— Oui Severus, l'amour. Cela peut paraître bien utopique et insignifiant face à la puissance de la magie noire. Pourtant vous comme moi savons qu'il n'y a rien de plus puissant...

Le sombre professeur ne répondit pas mais dans son cœur il sentit une vieille blessure s'ouvrir un peu plus. Une plaie qui ne s'était jamais fermée et qui ne se fermerait jamais.

Il se revit dans cette maison en ruine juste après l'attaque foudroyante. Tout avait été détruit, du seuil au grenier, à l'exception d'un pan de la maison et d'une pièce. C'était une chambre de bébé dans laquelle se trouvaient deux personnes. Dans un lit à haut barreaux se tenait un petit garçon, debout cramponné aux barreaux, aux grands yeux d'un vert émeraude. Par terre gisait inerte une belle jeune femme aux cheveux châtain tirant sur le roux. Précipitamment un homme aux traits défaits par l'angoisse et le chagrin entra. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'enfant qui le regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les commissures de l'inconnu s'apprêtaient à esquisser un furtif sourire, lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune femme. Alors il s'effondra. Il tomba à genoux en pleurant et hurlant de douleur et de désespoir. Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement en lui murmurant à l'oreille son prénom, la suppliant de se réveiller ou de montrer un quelconque signe de vie. Il resta ainsi longtemps, toute la nuit en fait, jusqu'à ce que les prémices d'une aube viennent poindre dehors. Il serait resté ainsis jusqu'à la fin de ses tristes jours si il n'avait pas entendu le vrombissement assourdissant d'une moto arrivant à grande vitesse.

— Vous êtes le plus grand occlumens de notre temps, Severus, bien loin devant Voldemort et encore plus devant moi.


	17. Chapitre 16 - Dilemme

Il fulminait. Il voyait les Serpentard et les Gryffondor trois fois par semaine pendant deux heures à chaque fois. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée au premier cours de changer tous les binômes et de mettre un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Bien évidemment il avait fallu qu'il mette Drago avec Granger. Il s'en voulait. Comme disait le proverbe, on sait ce qu'on perd mais on ignore ce que l'on récolte en remplacement... Il se retrouvait face à un dilemme, Drago était son protégé mais il mourrait d'envie de lui mener la vie dure parce que le jeune homme passait du temps avec sa partenaire de potions et semblait s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec elle.

Ce phénomène remplissait le directeur d'une joie immense tout comme la directrice-adjointe, le professeur McGonagall, qui était également la directrice de la maison des Rouge et Or. Cela les rendaient d'autant plus satisfaits qu'il y avait seulement un mois il avait su ce que la jeune préfète avait vu dans la Salle des Trophées, ainsi de ce qui s'était passé durant les jours suivant... Bien que personne d'autre que les deux jeunes gens ne fut présent à ces moments-là...

Bien sûr en tant que directeur de maison, il aurait dû, lui aussi, se ravir et se féliciter de ce début de sympathie. Mais en vérité il était jaloux. Jaloux de la voir s'épanouir complètement en potions, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus entravée par la stupidité de Neville Londubat, avec un camarade enfin à son niveau. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire mais tout de même cela le mettait hors de lui. Il décida de trouver le moyen de mettre fin à ce début de complicité. Dès que sa résolution fut prise il trouva la solution : Malefoy père.

Il était vil, cruel et mesquin de faire çela, il le savait. Mais il ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement. Il savait parfaitement que Lucius Malefoy n'accepterait jamais que son fils, dont le sang était aussi pur qu'il pouvait l'être, soit ne serait-ce qu'ami avec un sang-mêlé ou avec quelqu'un dont les parents seraient dépourvus de magie.

Le chef de la famille aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc vouait son existence à la diminution des droits des Cracmols et des Nés-Moldus, dans un travail de longue haleine avec l'agilité et la discrétion d'un serpent. Monsieur Malefoy était un proche du Premier Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, et prenait un grand plaisir à user de ses talents et de sa fortune pour lui susurrer des suggestions visant à servir ses propres intérêts ou ceux de son Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au fil des années, il avait réussi à faire lever les accusations qui portaient sur quelques-uns de ses amis Mangemorts, les fidèles de Lord Voldemort, et même à en faire entrer certains au sein même du Ministère de la Magie à des fonctions plus ou moins importantes. C'est ainsi que Walden Macnair avait été nommé bourreau officiel, et exerçait avec la plus grande joie son travail qui consistait à exécuter des créatures magiques Augustus Roockwood obtint un poste très important au Département des Mystères, qui est le secteur du Ministère le plus secret car il contient des secrets de magie... Lucius Malefoy ne cachait pas son allégeance au Mage Noir tout comme sa croyance sur le fait que seuls les sorciers au sang pur devaient pouvoir être acceptés dans la noble école de sorcellerie britannique, comme le désirait un seul des quatre fondateurs de l'établissement, Salazar Serpentard.

Constamment il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que si son épouse, Narcissa, ne s'y était pas fermement opposée de peur de ne pouvoir voir son cher fils pendant les vacances, il aurait étudié à l'Institut Durmstrang. Cette école avait une sombre réputation auréolée de pratiques de magie noire.

Mais le sombre professeur des cachots ne pouvait se résoudre à faire cela. Si il le faisait il s'attirerait les foudres de Dumbledore, de Malefoy junior et, par extension, de Malefoy senior. Sans parler du fait que tout le monde pourrait voir son brusque changement de comportement vis à vis d'un de ses élèves préférés...

Severus Rogue, fléau de Drago Malefoy et bienfaiteur d'Hermione Granger... En voilà une idée cocasse ! Penser de lui de cette façon le fit doucement sourire.

Lorsque les commissures de ses lèvres bougèrent pour esquisser un léger sourire, il se vit dans le miroir en pied qui trônait dans un coin de sa chambre magnifiquement décorée, et il se trouva beau. Devant cette image, que personne n'avait plus vue depuis maintes années, il sourit de plus en plus franchement. Il était beau. C'est alors qu'une pensée furtive et dangereuse mais surtout extrêmement tentante s'immisça dans son esprit. Il pourrait peut-être intéresser une belle jeune femme.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps, presque vingt ans, il arrivait à envisager la possibilité d'être à nouveau un jour heureux. Lui, qui portait le deuil à l'insu de tous depuis deux décennies, il envisageait la possibilité d'être à nouveau heureux. Il pensait même pouvoir rendre heureuse la plus jolie et la plus brillante des jeunes sorcières du Royaume-Uni et d'Irlande. Hermione Granger était sans conteste la plus intelligente de l'illustre établissement depuis son entrée en première année, sans compter que depuis deux ans elle était devenue très belle.

Domptant sa crinière de lionne pour en faire une douce et belle chevelure, dans laquelle il rêvait de glisser ses doigts. Laissant au placard ses vêtements de petites filles informes pour revêtir, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas cours, des Jean's et des petits hauts qui mettaient en valeur ses jeunes courbes. Son éternel petit air concentré lorsqu'elle étudiait à la bibliothèque, sa petite langue pointant furtivement entre ses dents.

Il aimait l'observer de loin lorsqu'elle était plongée dans ses devoirs ou dans un volume, souvent à la taille impressionnante. Il parvenait à le faire assez discrètement et assez régulièrement car la belle aimait le calme de cet antre de la connaissance et tout particulièrement les sections désertes pour pouvoir profiter tranquillement du silence.

De longues heures durant il cogita. Il était partagé entre le fait de laisser ce début d'amitié se développer, au risque de les voir finalement sortir ensemble, car chacun au château était au courant de la réputation sulfureuse du préfet des Vert et Argent... Mais d'un autre côté il désirait la garder pour lui seul. Il ne voulait pas la partager.

Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il était aussi sévère avec le pauvre Neville Londubat ou Ron Weasley... Certes ils appartenaient tous deux à la maison de Godric Gryffondor, mais si quelqu'un prêtait attention aux remontrances que dispensait le maître des potions, il aurait remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus virulent quand la miss était en binôme ou qu'elle donnait des conseils à ses amis. En fait, il s'en prenait plus à ses camarades même si elle n'échappait jamais à une remarque désagréable qu'elle encaissait avec plus ou moins d'impassibilité en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans broncher.

Il se souvenait de la seule fois où elle avait craquée... C'était en troisième année alors qu'il remplaçait le professeur Lupin et faisait un cours sur les loups-garous...

Il avait annoncé le thème du cours, elle avait contesté en rappelant qu'ils avaient à peine commencé les créatures des marais et qu'ils ne devraient pas attaquer les bêtes nocturnes si tôt. Il n'avait pas relevé mais lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau sans en avoir la permission il s'emporta...

— Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la différence entre un loup-garou et un Animagus ? …. Personne... Comme c'est décevant...

— S'il vous plaît monsieur ? Intervint-t-elle en levant la main. Un Animagus est un sorcier qui choisis de se transformer en animal, un loup-garou n'a pas le choix, à chaque pleine lune il se transforme en loup.

— C'est la seconde fois que vous parlez sans y avoir invitée Miss Granger. Êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout ? »

C'était la fois de trop. Précipitamment elle se leva et partit en courant, les larmes coulant à flots, devant des Gryffondor abasourdis et des Serpentard hilares. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait retiré 150 points à sa propre maison.

Il était assis sur son lit à se triturer les méninges, pesant le pour et le contre de façon cartésienne.

Laisser suivre son cours à cette entente ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde. Y mettre un terme le satisfaisait beaucoup plus.

Mais s'il mettait tout en œuvre pour couper court à cette relation, pour le moment platonique, il n'avait pas oublié pour autant ce qu'il avait vu lorsque les deux jeunes préfets se trouvaient près du Saule...

Dumbledore voulait que cela continue. Lucius ne l'accepterait jamais mais ce dernier était incapable de s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait y voir que ce que Severus voulait bien lui montrer...

C'est de lui-même que son choix sembla se faire... S'il ne pouvait mettre un point final et s'il ne pouvait décemment pas espérer pourvoir entretenir une autre relation autre que celle de professeur à élève, il continuerait à agir de la sorte. Ainsi donc il favoriserait les deux préfets des maisons rivales depuis plus de dix siècles.


	18. Chapitre 17 - Eurêka

Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grands pas et tout le château était en effervescence. Ceux qui partaient dans leurs familles ou chez leurs amis préparaient leurs bagages, et ceux qui restaient aidaient à la décoration. Dans une semaine ils seraient en vacances.

Les trois jeunes frères Weasley, accompagnés par le meilleur ami des jumeaux, Lee Jordan, profitèrent de la dernière sortie au village pour reconstituer leurs stocks de farces et attrapes afin de pouvoir fêter dignement le 31 octobre.

Harry aurait bien voulu se joindre à eux mais il avait pour ordre de s'entraîner avec le professeur Dumbledore à contrôler et fermer son esprit aux occlumens. En effet depuis l'an dernier le directeur s'était aperçu qu'avec la renaissance de Voldemort, la connexion psychique qui liait Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était amplifiée, et que par elle l'Elu pouvait pénétrer, sans forcément le désirer, l'esprit de son ennemi. Aussi le vieil homme avait pensé qu'il serait bon pour son protégé de parvenir à dissimuler ses pensées, de peur que le mage noir parvienne à s'introduire dans l'esprit de son protégé.

Hermione de son côté n'avait pour une fois, pas eu besoin d'argumenter longtemps pour décliner la proposition de ses amis aux cheveux de feu de les accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Elle se retrouvait donc encore une fois à la bibliothèque entre deux rayonnages consacrés à l'Histoire de la Magie. La jeune femme aimait tout particulièrement cet endroit car il n'y avait jamais personne qui aurait bien pu s'intéresser aux guerres de gobelins ou aux chasses aux sorcières menées, sans aucun succès, par les Moldus ? Personne bien entendu. Après avoir achevé ses chapitres de Métamorphose, elle prit ses affaires et sortit, en saluant au passage l'austère Mme Pince, pour entrer dans une salle de classe vide où elle s'exerça longuement à cette discipline.

Le sombre professeur se trouvait lui aussi dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle passa devant lui sans même le voir. Cela le rendit un peu triste tout en sachant qu'il se berçait d'illusions lorsqu'il songeait à la possibilité que quelque chose se passe entre eux. Tout en pensant à cet état de fait il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, comme à l'accoutumée, tandis qu'elle quittait les lieux les bras chargés de livres. Admirant sa démarche énergique, la jupe grise plissée de son uniforme tressautant et se balançant au rythme de ses pas cadencés par ses hanches... Durant les quelques secondes que durèrent cette exquise vison il parvint à percevoir tout cela, et ses émotions eurent le temps de se bousculer tant elles étaient intenses. Bonheur. Tristesse. Désir. Jalousie. Peur. Attente.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, alors qu'il ne c'était écoulé que quelques minutes, il se leva lentement et sortit dans un tourbillonnement de cape. Mais à l'instant où il franchissait le seuil de la bibliothèque il aperçut furtivement une chevelure châtain disparaissant dans une salle de classe. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une larme. Une seule. Essuyant rageusement cette goutte d'eau salée, Severus Rogue allongea le pas et partit d'une démarche agressive vers les cachots. Parvenu à destination il claqua la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux en se saisissant d'un livre.

Tout en lisant son romancier favori il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait au moyen d'approcher, et finalement de conquérir cette belle jeune femme à la crinière de lionne qui lui paraissait aussi impossible à atteindre que la Lune. Puis d'un coup, l'idée lui vint. Elle lui semblait tellement bien qu'il écarquilla les yeux et fut à deux doigts de bondir de son siège en criant : « Eurêka ! ». Mais à la place il se contenta seulement d'un sourire radieux avant que ce dernier ne se fane lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa mise en œuvre ne serait pas facile...

 _Lieu : Godric's Hollow Heure : 3h30 Date : 31 Octobre_

Un homme venait de jaillir du néant au beau milieu de la nuit, vêtu d'une très longue cape noire, à seulement quelques mètres d'un majestueux monument aux morts en hommage aux soldats tombés sur le front durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale mais ce n'était qu'un mirage destiné aux Moldus passant par-là. Il se trouvait, en vérité, que lorsqu'une personne ayant du sang magique dans les veines la pierre se métamorphosait et il était alors possible de voir son vrai visage.

C'était un monument tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, sans aucune fioritures, représentant un homme et une femme cajolant un nourrisson, leur expression débordant de bonheur. Sur les quatre faces du socle on pouvait lire : « J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre. Nelson Mandela » et juste en dessous « A Lily et James Potter ainsi qu'à tous les autres pour leur courage sans faille ». C'était un cadeau qu'avait fait Albus Dumbledore, juste après la tragédie, à tous ceux qui avait souffert à cause de Lord Voldemort. Désormais James et Lily étaient le symbole de tous ceux ayant lutté et qui luttent toujours pour le triomphe de la lumière sur les ténèbres.

Sortant de son immobilisme, l'homme dévia son regard de la statue et avança. Il se faisait tard et il était primordial pour lui que nul n'apprenne jamais son manège annuel. Dépassant les personnages de pierre, il prit le chemin longeant l'église du village, ouvrit le petit portillon grinçant en fer forgé et traversa d'une traite le cimetière en évitant au passage quelques stèles et caveaux. Enfin il atteignit son but. Il le sut immédiatement sans même avoir besoin de nettoyer de sa neige la dalle de marbre, afin de pouvoir lire le nom inscrit dessus. Lily Evans Potter.

Se laissant tomber à même les flocons, il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître sur la dalle un lys d'une blancheur virginale. Il garda quelques minutes le silence, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui semblait tambouriner à ses oreilles tant il avait besoin de soulager son âme et son esprit. Alors seulement il parla. Il parla d'une voix douce et posée, dévoilant tout...

— Ma chère et tendre Lily, depuis ces quinze dernières années où tu n'es plus j'ai voué ma vie, mon cœur et mon corps à la solitude. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue dans ce parc avec ta sœur. Jamais je n'aurais songé une seconde à ce que nous puissions devenir amis mais nous le sommes devenus et restés durant les plus belles années de ma vie. Puis j'ai changé par jalousie et rancœur et il s'est passé ce que tu sais... Mais je ne suis pas venu en cette belle nuit pour te parler du passé. Non, en vérité si je suis là c'est pour te parler de l'avenir. De mon avenir. Un avenir que j'espère radieux et sinon beau tout simplement. Et cet avenir je le vois avec une belle jeune femme à la chevelure indomptable. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle n'a que quinze ans je sais mais c'est la plus brillante et la plus mature de mes élèves. Je l'aime autant que je t'aime, autant que je t'ai aimée. Je ne l'ai pas encore approchée à ce propos mais je n'arrive plus à me passer de sa présence. Elle me rend fou de bonheur et de colère simultanément. Mais j'ai cependant trouvé une idée que je pense excellente bien que compliquée. En revanche, pour l'heure je dois m'en aller sinon on va s'apercevoir de mon absence. Merci à toi Lily... et à ton fils.

Alors, sans prendre la peine de se lever il transplana une dernière fois pour arriver au village de Pré-au-Lard. Il se faufila dans la boutique de confiseries Honeydukes et emprunta le passage secret qui le ramena directement à Poudlard.


	19. Chapitre 18 - Felix Felicis

— Mr Potter...

Surpris, le jeune homme se dépêcha de se relever et fit face à l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller avec une appréhension non dissimulée.

— Mr Potter, reprit le professeur avec un sourire de satisfaction, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

— Bonjour professeur Rogue. Je suis là parce que je viens de faire tomber quelque chose et je m'apprêtais à le ramasser quand vous m'avez appelé, répondit-il en essayant d'être convaincant.

— Vraiment ? Et il s'agissait de quoi ?

— Heu...

— Vous mentez Mr Potter, or vous savez que ce n'est pas la chose à faire avec moi.

Harry ne répondit rien, il savait que s'il le faisait cela ne servirait qu'à aggraver son cas, ce qui satisferait son professeur.

— Allons ne restez pas ainsi comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Suivez-moi.

— Mais Monsieur, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch dans cinq minutes et...

— Il aurait fallu vous en soucier avant d'enfreindre le règlement. Je retire cinquante points à votre maison pour votre bêtise et votre dédain évident pour les règles.

— Mais...

— Encore un mot et ça sera cent points de plus.

Résigné il emboîta le pas à la chauve-souris des cachots comme il se plaisait à le surnommer. Le professeur de potions songea, tout en avalant les mètres de couloirs à grandes enjambées, combien son plan avançait avec facilité.

— On peut toujours compter sur Potter pour vous mâcher le travail... Il ressemble tellement à son père que ça en devient perturbant...

Parvenu aux cachots, le jeune homme se dirigea tout naturellement vers la salle de classe, ou salle de torture selon l'avis de chacun, au fond de laquelle se trouvait le bureau du directeur des Serpentard. Mais il ne vit pas l'homme bifurquer de manière impromptue à droit pour emprunter un corridor plongé dans une obscurité presque palpable.

— Potter !

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, réalisa son erreur et revint prestement sur ses pas.

— Entrez.

— On est où ? Demanda Harry à brûle pourpoint.

— Il semblerait que la politesse ne figure pas dans le patrimoine génétique de la lignée des têtes surdimensionnées..., persifla le professeur Rogue.

—Pardon. Puis-je vous demander s'il vous plaît où nous trouvons-nous, Professeur Rogue ?

— Pas de sarcasme avec moi Potter. Le fait que votre père maîtrisait à la perfection tout ce qui touchait à la moquerie ne vous autorise aucunement à en faire usage.

— J'arrêterai à partir du moment où vous cesserez de couvrir d'insultes mon père.

— Votre père était un salaud ! Prenant un malin plaisir à torturer tous ceux qui ne faisait pas partie de son fan club ! S'époumona le professeur.

— Vous mentez ! hurla à son tour le jeune homme.

— C'est vous qui vous vous leurrez, et ce de manière pitoyable. Mais j'ai cependant le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous venez de gagner deux heures de retenue en ma compagnie.

Severus Rogue était en proie à une grande agitation depuis que le gryffondor s'en était allé. Il ne cessait de marcher, saisissant des objets pour les reposer aussitôt, avançant de long en large et faisant virevolter sa cape noire à chaque détour. Dans son esprit, ses méninges s'activaient furieusement, réfléchissant au déroulement des opérations. Une idée germa. Une idée folle mais essentielle.

Alors aussi soudainement que son agitation l'avait saisi, le calme s'empara de lui. Il pénétra dans son laboratoire personnel, qui jouxtait sa réserve, et se dirigea sans une once d'hésitation vers les nombreuses étagères. Ces dernières croulaient sous une quantité impressionnante de bocaux et de fioles emplis de substances variées et plus ou moins ragoûtantes.

Il s'installa ensuite devant une imposante cheminée en pierre dans laquelle se trouvait accroché un chaudron. A sa droite il avait installé une table croulant sous les ingrédients qu'il venait d'y déposer. Se mettant à l'ouvrage il incorpora les ingrédients les uns après les autres, tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil rapide au protocole. Ce dernier était transcrit dans un ouvrage garni de commentaires et de modifications faites à la main. Ces annotations étaient de son fait car le livre lui appartenait comme le prouvait la mention « Propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé » sur la première page. Il était sien depuis qu'il l'avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de faire sa rentrée en septième année à Poudlard.

Il s'activa ainsi durant une heure et demie, jusqu'à ce que le moment de dîner arrive, puis étant satisfait de son travail il alla se nettoyer un peu avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant de quitter son laboratoire il prit soin de faire disparaître la mixture, devenue d'une couleur d'or fondu, d'un simple mouvement de baguette et en prononçant : « Evanesco ». Il avait au préalable rempli plusieurs petites fioles de potion.

Le banquet avait quelque peu commencé quand le professeur Rogue prit place à la table des professeurs, s'asseyant entre le directeur et le professeur Flitwick. Son retard, bien que léger, ne passa pas inaperçu d'autant plus qu'il gardait le regard braqué sur Hermione Granger, encadrée de ses meilleurs amis. Sans jamais la perdre de vue il prit une petite fiole dans sa poche et en vida le contenu dans le verre de jus de citrouille posé devant lui.

— Bonsoir professeur, dirent à l'unisson les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick.

— Bonsoir.

— Êtes-vous souffrant professeur ? S'enquit le professeur d'Enchantements

— Pourquoi cela ? Répondit Severus Rogue toujours aussi peu loquace

— La potion que vous venez de mélanger à votre boisson...

— Ah ! Non cela n'a rien à voir. »

Il saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait, coupant court à ce semblant de conversation.

Le repas fut magnifique comme à l'accoutumée. C'est repus et plein de confiance que le sombre professeur se leva. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le professeur Dumbledore posa sa main sur son bras et lui intima de se pencher vers lui.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, professeur, que l'usage de la potion de chance liquide est strictement interdite dans notre école, lui chuchota-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Se redressant Severus Rogue quitta les lieux sans un regard pour personne et rejoignit ses appartements.


	20. Chapitre 19 - Lettre à

Installé à son bureau personnel dans ses appartements, Severus pris une magnifique plume et un rouleau de parchemin et écrivit...

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Je ne sais par où commencer. Je me sens comme un enfant qui vivrait son premier amour. J'ai les mains moites, le cœur qui bat comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, je suis fébrile et impétueux. J'ai envie de te serrer contre moi mais j'en suis incapable. Je voudrais te dire des mots bleus mais tu me prendrais pour un fou et j'en mourrais si tu me rejetais de la sorte.**_

 _ **Nous sommes à la fois si semblables et si différents. Tu es pure et je suis entouré de ténèbres, tu as le cœur généreux et le mien est froid, tu es la douceur et je suis la souffrance. Pourtant je nourris l'espoir que tu ne sois pas rebutée par moi, c'est un espoir fou. Un espoir de fou mais je le suis de t'aimer.**_

 _ **Pour ce crime si doux à mon être je risque la mort, mais c'est avec joie que je l'accueillerais si seulement je savais que tu m'aimes un tant soit peu.**_

 _ **Bien à toi,**_

 _ **Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_

Durant un long moment il resta à fixer les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrites, puis se leva et se rendit à la volière pour envoyer son billet. Il aurait pu bien sûr utiliser sa propre chouette mais elle était trop reconnaissable, en effet il possédait une magnifique chouette effraie au plumage roux et blanc. Or il n'y avait personne d'autre au château ayant adopté une telle créature, car on ne pouvait l'acheter nulle part, c'était l'animal qui avait choisi son maître après que ce dernier l'eût sauvé.

Arrivé à destination il se saisit d'un des derniers rapaces qui allait partir chasser et lui arrima le parchemin, en lui ordonnant de le donner à la jeune femme dès qu'elle serait seule, et s'en retourna d'où il était parti pour attendre la réponse.

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets, barbotant dans une eau chaude pleine de mousse et de bulles lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de bec contre la fenêtre en vitrail représentant une sirène sur son rocher. Intriguée, la jeune femme se saisit de sa baguette et ouvrit la croisée laissant ainsi l'oiseau entrer et déposer son chargement avant de repartir comme il était venu. Elle s'approcha du bord et déroula le billet après s'être séchée les mains.

Au fil des mots ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses joues rosissaient et un léger sourire commençait à poindre. Plus sa lecture progressait et plus elle s'interrogeait, hésitant entre farce et vérité. Et surtout l'énigme de la signature, qui pouvait bien être ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle nageait nue telle une naïade dans le bassin. Son corps ondulait gracieusement, fendant l'eau à l'image d'une créature marine. Ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête, des parties de son anatomie apparaissant furtivement au gré de ses mouvements. Sa peau de pêche semblait douce comme de la soie, sa chevelure paraissait pareille à celle des sirènes.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau lui parut froide qu'elle se décida à sortir, gravissant les marches une à une tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau tout en la faisant briller par instants. Tranquillement, et sans une once de pudeur elle fit le tour de l'immense baignoire, frissonnant légèrement, pour rejoindre sa serviette et ses affaires déposées à côté. Son regard tomba sur le morceau de parchemin et ses lèvres frémirent à nouveau sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Severus attendait toujours sans savoir si l'oiseau avait pu accomplir sa tâche et si la jeune femme avait pris le temps de lire son message, mais malgré tout il était confiant. La chance liquide faisait son office.

Le lendemain il se leva et c'est avec surprise et plaisir qu'il trouva un bout de parchemin entouré posé sur la table de chevet. Curieux mais voulant faire durer le plaisir il n'y toucha pas et alla plutôt se préparer avant de prendre son petit déjeuner et de commencer sa journée. Celle-ci fut tout à fait routinière bien qu'il prit moins de plaisir à sanctionner les élèves, toujours aussi arbitrairement, son esprit étant occupé ailleurs. Plusieurs fois il la croisa mais jamais il ne fit paraître de signe pouvant le trahir, et à chaque occurrence il la voyait les sourcils froncés et un air concentré sur le visage : elle réfléchissait. Il se doutait du sujet de ses réflexions mais il ne fit rien, sauf la réprimander et lui retirer cinq points parce que trop préoccupée par ses pensées elle lui était rentrée dedans de plein fouet. Le contact tiède de cette peau si douce contre la sienne a été pour lui comme une délicieuse brûlure, pendant deux battements sont cœur battit plus fort et son parfum submergea son espace.

Ce n'est qu'une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée qu'il s'autorisa à lâcher un peu prise. Tout en buvant un verre de vin rouge il sourit dans son gobelet, à l'insu de tous sauf du directeur, et au moment où il quitta sa bouche il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité. Rien dans son attitude ne différait des autres jours, et comme à l'accoutumée il partit dans un tourbillon de cape noire en direction des cachots où il prit tout son temps avant de se mettre enfin à sa lecture.

 _ **Au Prince de Sang-Mêlé,**_

 _ **J'ignore qui tu es mais tu sembles me connaître. Tu sembles tiraillé entre bonheur et spleen, j'avoue ne pas avoir tout saisi. Tu dis être à la fois joie et tristesse, lumière et ombre, peur et amour. Tu parles de crime et de mort, comment peut-on mourir pour avoir aimé ? Comment peut-on dire qu'aimer est un crime ?**_

 _ **Si seulement je savais qui tu es, mais tu parais préférer le couvert de l'anonymat. Tout le temps, depuis que j'ai reçu ton billet, j'ai tenté de percer ce mystère sans parvenir à découvrir qui se cache derrière ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé. J'ai tout d'abord pensé à Drago Malefoy, mais il n'est pas un Sang-Mêlé comme il ne cesse de s'en vanter. Malheureusement il n'y a personne d'autre satisfaisant parfaitement à la description, mais s'il y a d'une chose dont je sois certaine c'est que tu es un Serpentard. Cette hypothèse seule expliquerait pourquoi aimer serai un crime, qui plus est un crime valant la mort pour avoir éprouvé des sentiments pour une Gryffondor Née-Moldue.**_

 _ **Au revoir,**_

 _ **Hermione**_

Une goutte d'eau salée roula sur sa joue. Elle avait pensé à Drago. Il était triste mais il souriait car elle lui avait répondu, cela suffisait à sa joie. Alors sans attendre il reprit sa plume et lui répondit en toute hâte et lui envoya le mot en se servant du même volatile qui alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui se trouvait à nouveau dans la salle de bain des préfets à se prélasser sur sa serviette, espérant entendre des coups de bec contre les carreaux. Soudain un léger bruit retentit et elle ouvrit avec empressement la fenêtre qui laissa passer l'oiseau qui lui donna son chargement. Allongée sur le dos elle commença à lire les quelques lignes.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **Tes interrogations resteront sans réponse car la vérité t'éloignerait encore plus de moi.**_

 _ **Si tu savais comme j'ai été heureux de recevoir une réponse. Je n'aurais pu attendre plus longtemps pour te lire et te répondre.**_

 _ **Je t'ai vue aujourd'hui avec le professeur Rogue, tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis j'espère ? C'est vraiment un horrible bonhomme.**_

 _ **Je te souhaite une agréable nuit.**_

 _ **Bien à toi,**_

 _ **Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé**_

Toujours couchée Hermione sentit une vague de chaleur qui la fit frissonner et durcir les pointes alors qu'un nouveau sourire fendait ses traits, et c'est avec langueur qu'elle se laissa glisser dans les eaux brûlantes de son bain moussant.


	21. Chapitre 20 - Le secret de l'ombre

Pendant plusieurs semaines Hermione disparaissait à tout moment, laissant sur place ses amis interloqués. Ces derniers se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver mais toutes les fois où ils l'interrogeaient elle se dérobait. En fait elle cherchait quelqu'un, elle cherchait un homme des ténèbres mais plus elle cherchait et plus il lui échappait.

Severus Rogue quant à lui tentait désespérément de préserver son identité mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, à mesure qu'ils échangeaient des lettres. Elle était parvenue à lui faire dire plus de choses à son sujet qu'il n'aurait voulu et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il regrettait ou non. Pire, elle lui avait fait promettre de venir à sa rencontre un jour mais c'était une demande qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire. Pourtant il avait accepté.

Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée plus vite que d'habitude sur le château, Severus saisit l'occasion et se rendit là où il savait pouvoir la trouver. Mais avant toute chose il devait se préparer. Il alla donc dans sa réserve avant de se doucher longuement, puis il prit la direction de la somptueuse salle de bain. Parvenu devant le battant il chuchota le mot de passe et attrapa le tableau pivotant avant qu'il s'entrouvrit de plus d'une main, là il prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé qui plongea la pièce dans le noir complet. C'est avec le pied aussi léger que celui d'un chat que le sombre professeur avança parmi les ténèbres tout en en se dévêtant en silence, jusqu'à se glisser au côté de sa belle qu'il parvenait à situer en usant de légilimencie.

Hermione était parfaitement immobile depuis l'instant où l'obscurité s'était faite et son intuition lui dictait de ne pas bouger d'un iota, même lorsqu'elle sentit un homme se glisser à ses côtés sans jamais la toucher, mais électrisant malgré tout sa peau. Un doigt léger parcourut son corps depuis ses hanches jusqu'à son visage, soulignant au passage les courbes et les creux délicats, où il fit le tour de sa mâchoire avant de s'attarder sur sa bouche. Puis le doigt fut remplacé par une main chaude et puissante qui prit son visage afin de l'approcher d'une bouche qui laissait s'échapper une fragrance entêtante. La jeune femme se laissait aller à ses sensations, s'abandonnant complètement à l'inconnu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un court baiser avant de la lâcher et de s'en aller. Il s'habilla et quitta la pièce tout aussi furtivement et dissipa l'obscurité d'un coup de baguette alors que le panneau allait se refermer.

Severus s'en était retourné à ses appartements et laissé tomber sur le lit encore tout habillé. Sur son visage on pouvait voir un air heureux comme cela n'avait plus été le cas depuis très longtemps. En comparaison, mener la vie dure aux élèves le laissait parfaitement indifférent. Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil le trouva...

 _Un corps ondulait lentement, plein de grâce sous un nuage de tissu blanc. On distinguait seulement des courbes de femme et un soupir profond émergeait d'une bouche rouge de désir..._

Hermione de son côté avait l'impression de n'être qu'une boule de coton flottant dans l'air, et c'est dans cet état qu'elle arriva à son lit. Là, la jeune femme se laissa immédiatement happer par cet appesantissement, bercée par le souffle régulier de ses camarades de chambrée ainsi que par les bruits nocturnes. Toute la nuit durant elle dormit paisiblement tout en rêvant du mystérieux inconnu...

 _Un homme d'une belle stature marchait dans une forêt à la lueur du crépuscule. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage ni le reste de son corps car le personnage était comme éclairé de derrière. Mais tout ceci était loin de l'inquiéter, au contraire elle tentait désespérément de l'approcher, cependant à chaque fois il se dérobait._

Ce n'est qu'arrivé au petit matin qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à se saisir de l'inconnu, tandis qu'une odeur aussi familière qu'étrangement enivrante venait lui chatouiller les narines.

Mais ce comportement étrange n'interloquait pas seulement les deux Gryffondor, en effet Drago n'avait rien perdu de son ardeur, bien au contraire celle-ci c'était considérablement accrue. Il suivait le chemin de ses pas dès qu'il le pouvait, en catimini.

C'est au détour d'un couloir alors qu'Hermione se glissait derrière une tapisserie, dissimulant un raccourci, qu'il saisit l'occasion de l'accoster.

— Hermione, attend !

Surprise, elle faillit manquer une marche alors qu'elle descendait.

— Je voudrais te parler s'il te plaît.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne répondait rien, il enchaîna.

— Voilà c'est a propos de la dernière fois sous le Saule Cogneur.

— Oui le jour où tu m'as agressée sans raison...

— Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais j'avais une bonne raison, j'ai cru que c'était Parkinson. Bref ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler mais plutôt de ce que je t'ai dis ce jour-là et aussi de ce qui s'est passé dans la Salle des Trophées.

— Oui, et... ?

— Je n'aurais pas dû.

— Pas dû quoi ? Me dire que tu m'aimais ? Ou faire des galipettes avec une de mes amies avant de la laisser complètement nue pour me courir après ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux ?

— Hermione je t'en prie. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'aurais pas dû faire des galipettes, comme tu dis, avec elle... Ni avec les autres.

— Ça alors, railla-t-elle mais néanmoins surprise, Drago Malefoy le tombeur de ses dames, le Casanova de Poudlard, regrette toutes ses conquêtes et tous les cœurs brisés !

— Ne te moques pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile ce que j'ai à te dire. Donc je me lance. Je t'aime Hermione. Je sais que je ne « devrais » pas comme le pense mon père, enfin lui pense que je ne dois pas même s'il ne sait rien de tout cela. Mais mes sentiments pour toi sont bel et bien là et je ne peux pas les ignorer. Je ne peux pas nier que j'ai tenté de les ignorer je l'avoue, mais c'est impossible. Je tiens à ce que tu le saches. Je tiens vraiment à toi et j'espère que mes sentiments sont partagés. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en faisant ça avec elle mais je le regrette, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai couru après cette nuit-là mais je n'ai pas réussi à te retrouver. Il n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire du mal. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

— Je t'arrête de suite, l'interrompit-elle. Tu ne m'as pas blessée au sens où tu l'entends.

— Comment ça ? Fit le jeune homme complètement perdu.

— C'est vrai ça m'a fait de la peine de te voir comme ça avec elle, mais pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. J'en ai pour elle.

— Oh, hoqueta Drago totalement abasourdi.

— Oui, Drago, voilà tu sais tout. J'aime les femmes. Maintenant laisse-moi j'ai des choses à faire.

Hermione l'abandonna là, un air encore ahuri sur le visage tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches.


	22. Chapitre 21 - Fragrance

Tout en arpentant les corridors et les escaliers, la jeune femme tentait de trouver un consensus entra son esprit et ses pensées dépareillées. D'un côté elle se fustigeait d'avoir fait un tel aveu à Drago Malefoy, dans la mesure où cette révélation pourrait se révéler être une arme redoutable si le préfet des Serpentard décidait que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir personne ne l'aurait. Mais une part de son esprit, bien qu'il ne se réjouissait pas de cet état de fait, trouvait que ce n'était ni une bonne chose ni une mauvaise. En effet, de ce côté de son esprit cela apparaissait comme un fait accidentel qui mettait les deux individus sur un pied d'égalité, ainsi il ne pourrait reprocher l'amour qu'Hermione porte aux femmes sans risquer que cette dernière ne dévoile à son tour son secret en guise de représailles.

Ce débat accompagna longtemps la jeune femme qui finit par arriver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Là elle s'installa par terre, tout près de la barrière, et observa l'immensité de la nature qui s'offrait à elle. Et c'est alors qu'elle suivait du regard un vol d'oiseau que son esprit s'apaisa enfin pour laisser place à une légère torpeur qui se transforma vite en sommeil. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil se coucha qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la fraîcheur de début de soirée. Elle se leva avec difficulté car ses membres étaient encore engourdis et redescendit vers la Grande Salle. Mais dès lors qu'elle fut parvenue au pied du Grand Escalier elle ne pouvait plus avancer en raison de la grande cohue.

— C'est l'heure de pointe comme dirait papa, soupira-t-elle »

Des centaines de personnes, élèves et professeurs, se bousculaient tandis que tous arrivaient de directions différentes pour aller dîner. Hermione finit par se décider à s'y infiltrer et commença à la traverser, pour rejoindre sa table de maison ainsi que ses amis, lorsqu'une odeur à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas fut perçue par son odorat. Sur l'instant elle se figea et entama un tour complet sur elle-même, très lentement, tout en humant l'air avec attention. Alors qu'elle allait l'achever l'odeur se fit plus forte et elle se mit à la suivre sans cesser de sentir. Le sillon parfumé la conduisit vers les cachots avant qu'elle n'en perde la trace en raison de l'humidité et de l'odeur du Lac Noir qui emplissait l'atmosphère. Dépitée elle remonta vers la salle de banquet pour rejoindre ses camarades avant que le repas ne débute.

Comme à l'accoutumée les elfes s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour régaler les papilles des élèves et du corps professoral. Les mets s'entassaient sur les tables, envahissant tout l'espace disponible. Mais alors que tous mangeaient avec appétit et délectation, un observateur attentif pouvait voir que trois personnes en particulier ne partageaient pas l'enthousiasme collectif.

En effet, à la table des Gryffondor, Hermione picorait plus qu'elle ne mangeait sur une grappe de raisin blanc. Ses amis ne se rendaient compte de rien car ils étaient trop occupés à discuter du prochain match de Quidditch.

Du côté de la table des enseignants, le spectacle qu'offrait le professeur de potions n'était pas bien différent. Il grappillait à gauche et à droite dans les plats disposés devant lui trop préoccupé par la jeune femme qui avait bien failli réussir à l'atteindre, en bas dans les couloirs des cachots. Il avait senti qu'elle était là depuis longtemps mais il n'avait rien fait pour lui échapper, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop près. Trop près. S'il n'avait pas bifurqué juste à temps elle aurait pu voir sa longue cape noire et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Mais dans un éclair de lucidité il s'était évanoui laissant une Hermione frustrée, avec néanmoins un agréable parfum dans le nez. C'était un jeu dangereux et il le savait, mais tellement grisant, il sentait qu'il aurait presque pu s'envoler tant il se sentait léger.

Bien évidemment le seul qui remarqua tout cela n'était autre que le directeur et celui-ci se demandait quand Hermione découvrirait qui était ce mystérieux inconnu et comment elle réagirait. Mais pour le vieil homme il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme se montrerait réceptive.

Quant au préfet des Serpentard il était persuadé qu'il s'en remettrait. Après tout, c'était surtout son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup. Mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort...

Après ce fastueux repas le trio resta un peu à discuter, Hermione avait finit par se dérider un peu et participait quelque peu à la conversation. Mais cet entrain fut de courte durée car elle sentit l'air se déplacer, soulevant légèrement ses cheveux, empreint de cette fragrance si caractéristique.

La jeune femme attendit une minute avant de se tourner vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir une cape noire parfaitement reconnaissable virevolter. Elle en resta bouche bée. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle sut dès cet instant que l'homme avec qui elle échangeait toutes ces lettres n'était autre que le Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue. Complètement estomaquée elle se retourna vivement, les joues quelque peu rosies et tenta de reprendre le fil de la discussion. Mais rien n'échappait à la perspicace Ginny Weasley, qui malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas très loquace, n'en était pas moins une excellente observatrice. Elles finirent par se lever pour rejoindre leur salle commune, mais parvenues au cinquième étage la rousse demanda à Hermione de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Une fois les garçons partis elle prit la main de son amie et l'entraina dans une salle de classe vide. Celle-ci avait bien l'intention d'avoir une explication avec la jeune femme.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ?

— Rien, pourquoi ?

— Inutile de faire comme si tout allait bien Hermione. Pas avec moi en tout cas, je ne suis pas dupe. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Tu es absente, distante même. Harry et Ron n'ont pas remarqué mais ce sont des garçons... Alors ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Très bien, je vois que tu es toujours aussi entêtée... Donc c'est moi qui vais parler.

La préfète des Gryffondor attendait silencieuse, redoutant de parler parce que cela risquait de la mettre sur la voie si jamais elle faisait erreur dans ses suppositions.

— Donc. Depuis quelques semaines j'ai l'impression que tu es très heureuse mais en même temps tu sembles... ailleurs. Tu passes énormément de temps seule, dans la salle de bain des préfets, ou à « errer » dans le château, paraissant réfléchir et chercher quelque chose. J'étais assez perplexe en te voyant comme ça, je me demandais ce qui se passait, et puis c'est ce soir que j'ai compris.

La jeune femme ne disait toujours rien mais les palpitations de son cœur avaient commencé à s'accélérer. Elle savait.

— Rogue.

Ce simple mot, ce simple nom sonnait le glas du petit espoir qui lui restait pour qu'elle ne devine pas.

— Ginny..., commença Hermione

— Hermione, je ne te juge pas mais je veux comprendre.

— Oh Ginny ! Si tu savais je te dégoûterais !

— Arrête ne dis pas ça. Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Tu es une de mes meilleures amies et tu sembles perdue et effrayée tout à coup.

— Rogue. C'est Rogue ! Un jour j'étais tranquillement dans la salle de bain préfectorale e j'ai reçu une lettre de lui. Au départ j'ignorais totalement qu'il s'agissait de lui, et puis au fil du temps j'ai commencé à repérer des indices. J'en ai déduis que c'était un homme de la maison des Serpentard. Dans ces courriers il me disait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de m'en dire autant sur lui, et que ça lui faisait peur mais qu'en même temps il était heureux de pouvoir partager une part de son secret. Et puis il y a peu, alors que je me trouvais à nouveau dans cette salle de bain, l'obscurité s'est faite et j'ai senti le corps d'un homme contre moi. Mais le plus marquant c'était cette odeur, un mélange de menthe subtilement poivrée, de parchemin neuf mais également de puissance... Depuis j'ai tenté de retrouver cette essence sans y parvenir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je l'ai d'abord repérée dans le hall où je l'ai suivie jusqu'aux cachots, et finalement dans la Grande Salle. Et puis il y a eu Malefoy, il m'a fait avouer le secret que tu connaissais. Du coup j'ai eu peur qu'il l'ébruite.

— Et tu en es tombée amoureuse.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation.

— Amoureuse, non. Troublée, oui.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Vengeance

Hermione se sentait désormais beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle s'était soulagée auprès de Ginny mais son bonheur n'était pas encore tout à fait complet car son amie ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'elle en pensait. Et puis il restait Drago. Ce dernier ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait fait ces révélations fracassantes. Il n'était pas parvenu à les digérer. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, ça il pouvait le comprendre et donc le supporter, mais qu'il n'ait aucune chance ? Jamais. Tout d'abord parce que ses convictions le lui interdisaient, bien que comme nombre d'hommes il aimerait voir deux femmes jouer entre elles… Mais cela devait rester à l'état de fantasme, voire de jeux sexuels. Et puis il n'envisageait pas la possibilité qu'une femme ne veuille pas de lui. Après tout n'était-il pas le fantasme de toutes les filles ? Car il avait beau aimer une Née-moldue, l'homosexualité était pour lui une erreur de la nature, pire, un sacrilège. Elle devait payer.

Il ne fallait pas se précipiter, il le savait. Aussi il prit une longue semaine pour mettre au point son plan et dès qu'il fut prêt il le mit à exécution.

Drago avait lui aussi, tout comme Ginny, repéré le manège d'Hermione dans la salle de bain des préfets, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle y passait autant de temps. Un soir, alors que la jeune femme sortait comme à l'accoutumée de cette salle d'eau, l'obscurité se fit soudainement avant même que ses yeux n'aient pu s'habituer à la clarté du couloir. Elle le savait, c'était à cause de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Aussi elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais seulement quelques secondes après l'avoir prise en main elle entendit une formule murmurée dans un souffle et sa baguette s'envola de ses doigts pour atterrir dans la main de celui qui l'avait jeté. Puis on lui banda les yeux et on la guida à travers un dédale de marches et de corridors pleins de tournants.

Enfin après ce qui sembla être à Hermione un très long parcours, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un endroit à l'atmosphère froide et humide. Les cachots. On lui attacha les mains, par les poignets, en hauteur avec des menottes reliées à des chaînes aussi froides que de la glace. Le bandeau sur ses yeux lui fut retiré et elle put découvrir qui étaient ses ravisseurs. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq mais leurs visages dissimulés par les immenses capuches de l'uniforme de Poudlard, il s'agissait donc d'élèves.

— Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Fit une voix trainante.

— Elle fera l'affaire même si c'est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

— On n'est pas là pour le plaisir mais pour lui donner une leçon alors fermez-la.

D'une simple formule elle se retrouva nue, frissonnante et paniquée bien qu'elle fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Des mains commencèrent à la toucher, tout d'abord gentiment à tel point que cela en était presque agréable et elle commençait à se dire que ce ne serai pas si terrible. Mais son espoir fut vite réduit à néant avec le début véritable de son supplice...

Pendant ce temps le Maître des Potions se trouvait à Godric's Hollow sur la tombe de Lily Evans Potter, pour se confier à son amour perdu...

— Lily. Ma bien-aimée Lily. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux désormais et mon bonheur ne cesse de croître au fur et à mesure que des liens se tissent entre Hermione et moi. Ce n'est pas encore un véritable lien d'amour mais cela évolue dans ce sens. Je le sens. Elle est encore plus brillante et vive que je ne l'imaginais. Et bien que l'on n'en parle pas, on à découvert qu'au travers de lettres je perçois ses pensées. Non c'est tout autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond. Une sorte d'instinct. À dire vrai je ne sais comment te l'expliquer mais j'en ai la conviction et l'essentiel est que je me comprenne, comme tu me disais si souvent. D'ailleurs à la réflexion je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cette potion pour tout déclencher. J'aurais pu attendre que se présente une opportunité et la saisir. Elle ne fit en fin de compte qu'accélérer les choses. »

Sa tirade finie il resta silencieux et pensif, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se remettent à bouger pour formuler sa rêverie...

— ... Ma main caressait sa cuisse tout en remontant le long de son corps au toucher de pêche. Sa peau frissonnant légèrement, le bout ses seins durcit. Son souffle était lent et profond, tout son être était tendu. En attente de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles caresses. Ma paume avait atteint sa poitrine et mes doigts serraient légèrement tout en malaxant une de ses merveilleuses proéminences. Sa respiration se fit dès lors plus intense à mesure que son plaisir croissait. Mon pouce vint tracer le contour de son visage, terminant sa course sur sa bouche pulpeuse et humide. Je l'imaginais rouge et gonflée par le sang et l'excitation. Je terminais ce prélude en glissant mes doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, humant la fragrance qui s'en échappait. J'aurais tant aimé lui en donner plus... »

Il était sur le point de poursuivre sur sa lancée mais son instinct lui dicta de rentrer séance tenante au château. Une terrible impression lui était venue à propos de la jeune femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. En un instant il fut dans ses appartements après avoir transplané. Guidé par son intuition il se rendit prestement sur les lieux. Il n'arrivait pas assez tôt, il l'entendait crier grâce à la légilimancie.

Enfin il parvint devant la porte du cachot qu'il cherchait et actionna la poignée. Sans surprise celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas, alors sans plus tarder il sortit sa baguette et d'un puissant « Alohomora » le battant s'ouvrit à la volée. Les bourreaux de la préfète furent interrompus en pleine torture.

Hermione toujours dévêtue sentit l'horrible morsure d'un fouet muni de pointe de métal au bout de chaque lanière de cuir. Elle subit une salve de dix coups d'une force extrême, puis on la détacha pour l'entraver, allongée sur un panneau de bois qui lui planta quelques échardes. Drago se saisit de sa baguette et lui infligea plusieurs coupures sur le visage et le reste du corps. Puis les tortionnaires prirent du sel chapardé aux cuisines pour l'étaler consciencieusement sur son épiderme. Ils mettaient tant d'application que deux des élèves firent de leur mieux pour faire entrer les grains dans les plaies. Mais tout ceci n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui suivit...

Les élèves encapuchonnés, à l'image des Mangemorts, sortirent leurs baguettes et tandis que le Prince des Serpentard s'avançait pour la violer, ils lui lançaient divers sorts cuisants. Il la pénétra sans ménagement, la bourrant de coups de reins. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait ne semblait pas suffisante aux yeux de son homologue, aussi se retira-t-il. Aussitôt il prit une tige de bois et l'inséra sans douceur dans son rectum avant de la faire grossir d'un sortilège. Un mince filet de sang commença à s'écouler de son antre secrète.

C'est à ce moment que Severus Rogue ivre de rage fit irruption dans la salle de torture. Là il y découvrit Hermione, nue et hurlant, le corps couvert d'ecchymoses et d'incisions. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ayant toujours sa baguette en main il infligea à ses élèves de puissants sortilèges qui les envoyèrent s'écraser contre les murs, assommés. Malefoy ne reçut pas de maléfice mais le poing de son professeur qui le fit s'étaler par terre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son directeur de maison s'énervait à ce point, mais tout devint clair lorsqu'il aperçût le regard de son ainé posé sur la jeune femme. Un autre mouvement de poignet et la jeune femme se trouva libérée de ses entraves.

Hermione se sentit soulevée et transportée par deux bras puissants qui ne semblaient fournir aucun effort avant de la déposer sur un lit aux draps froids mais très doux. Sans même se demander si elle ne risquait rien dans cet endroit elle se laissa emporter par le sommeil pour n'ouvrir les yeux que lorsque la matinée fut bien avancée.


	24. Chapitre 23 - L'ange noir

Severus Rogue peinait à maîtriser ses tremblements tant sa colère était intense et pour apaiser sa rage il se consacra aux soins de la jeune femme avec d'infimes précautions. Après l'avoir posée délicatement sur son propre lit, il se rendit dans sa réserve pour prendre des potions. Une fois équipé il revint à son chevet et entreprit de panser ses plaies.

Avec précaution il appliqua un onguent d'une couleur verdâtre sur ses bleus et un différent d'une teinte ocre sur les entailles. Le professeur horrifié de constater les dégâts qu'avaient causés les sévices subis mais en même temps il était admiratif du courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Il s'attelait désormais à soigner ses cuisses lorsqu'il vit les effets de ce que Drago lui avait fait.

Il avait vu le jeune homme avec le morceau de bois, mais il n'avait pas vu ça. Il ne savait pas. Cependant en voyant un liquide blanchâtre d'aspect visqueux... C'était du sperme. Immédiatement il fila à la salle de bain pour y remplir la baignoire d'eau chaude et de mousse parfumée. Dès qu'elle fut à moitié pleine il la reprit dans ses bras pour l'y glisser.

L'eau chaude réveilla sortit de sa torpeur la préfète des Gryffondor qui découvrit qu'elle se trouvait nue, baignant dans un bain agréablement parfumé et dans une salle de bain inconnue. Mais le plus déroutant fut de découvrir son professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, armé d'une fleur de bain et entreprenant de lui laver le corps.

— Professeur ?! Fit-elle éberluée. Que faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où sommes-nous ?

— Calmez-vous, vous ne risquez rien ici.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter après ce que je viens d'affronter... Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ?

— Parce que je suis un professeur de Poudlard...

— Tout comme l'était le professeur Quirell, l'interrompit Hermione.

— Parce que je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix...

— Ainsi que l'était Peter Pettigrow avant qu'il ne trahisse ses partisans pour se rallier à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

— ... Parce que c'est moi. Severus. Et parce que je t'aime, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Un lourd silence plein de gêne s'installa, allant en s'épaississant à mesure qu'il durait. La jeune femme finit par le briser et sa voix, bien que douce et d'un faible volume, lui parut tonitruante.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cet endroit ? Sommes-nous toujours au château ?

— Je t'ai emmenée là pour prendre soin de toi, et pour répondre à ta seconde question oui nous nous trouvons toujours à Poudlard. Pour être précis nous sommes dans ma salle de bain qui se situe dans mes appartements, et qui eux-mêmes sont dans les cachots.

— Dans tes quartiers ? Répéta-t-elle.

— Oui. Après t'avoir secourue, et manqué de mutiler moi-même ces mécréants, j'ai songé qu'il était préférable de te conduire ici. C'était le plus près et je ferai aussi bien, sinon mieux, que Mme Pomfresh. Après tout c'est moi qui concocte la grande majorité des remèdes de l'infirmerie.

— Qui étaient-ils ? Questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Des personnes qui vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

— Non effet mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Perplexe, la jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta d'attraper une des serviettes se trouvant sur le bord du bassin de lancer un regard entendu à l'homme situé derrière elle. Celui-ci se retourna sur le champ et il l'entendit se lever. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, uniquement troublé par quelques bruits discrets, il lui refit face et vit qu'Hermione s'était essuyée et habillée d'un grand peignoir d'un noir profond.

Mal à l'aise, ils se regardèrent sans parvenir à bouger, puis d'un timide « merci » la jeune femme quitta la pièce et traversa la chambre. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte menant au couloir elle fut rattrapée par le sombre professeur.

— Vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir dans cette tenue ? Si ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... »

Et sans un mot de plus elle sortit, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retrouva enveloppée d'une immense cape noire déposée par le professeur. Devant le regard interrogateur de sa protégée il lui dit :

— Je vous raccompagne. Je ne veux pas que vous rencontriez à nouveau ces élèves...

— Elèves ?

— Oui, répondit-il stoïquement.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombres, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor située au septième étage mais cela s'expliquait aisément dans la mesure où ils étaient uniquement passés par des passages dérobés. Une fois à proximité du tableau de la Grosse Dame, et après s'être assuré que nul ne pouvait les surprendre que ce soient des être humains, des fantômes ou des tableaux, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de la préfète. Puis une fois qu'elle fut en sécurité au sein de sa tour il repartit sereinement, un léger sourire flottant discrètement sur ses lèvres mais gâché par un air soucieux.

Hermione se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à clef pour y prendre une très longue douche brûlante durant laquelle elle se frictionna avec acharnement, aussi bien le corps que les cheveux. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'elle arrêta l'eau, des sanglots la secouant sans ménagement.

Ginny, inquiète de ne pas voir son amie réapparaître, après avoir apprit par Lavande Brown où elle se trouvait depuis un bon moment, s'acharna à frapper sur le panneau de bois. Ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui sembla une éternité Hermione daigna enfin lui ouvrir. Elle découvrit alors son amie dégoulinante, emmitouflée dans une serviette éponge, le corps tuméfié.

— Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! Fit-elle paniquée.

— Rien, Ginny.

— Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es couverte de blessures !

— Je sais mais ce n'est rien je t'assure.

— Rien ? Rien ! Quelle est l'ordure qui t'as fait une chose pareille ?

Refusant de répondre elle garda le silence tandis que la jeune Weasley continuait à crier et à s'indigner, pendant que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité. Cela ne fit que confirmer que quelque chose de grave c'était produit, bien qu'il semblait émaner de son amie un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais elle ne parvint pas à lui faire dire les choses. C'est donc résignée qu'elle accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit pour l'y laisser se reposer. Après avoir reçu un baiser de la belle rousse sur le front elle se blottit dans son lit, toujours enveloppée de sa serviette, et s'endormit.

Mais le repos fut écourté par de frénétiques coups de bec donnés contre la vitre tout à côté de là où elle était étendue. Péniblement, la belle endormie ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour apercevoir un magnifique volatile au plumage mordoré. C'était le messager de son ange noir, aussi s'extirpa-t-elle de ses draps pour le laisser entrer. Sans attendre, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce et déposa son billet avant de s'installer sur le pied de lit. Hermione déroula le parchemin qui se révéla être plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

 _ **Hermione. Ma très chère Hermione.**_

 _ **Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour ne pas être rentré à temps au château pour empêcher ce que tu as dû subir. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre une telle chose. Personne et encore moins toi. Comment ai-je pu prétendre t'aimer et ne vouloir que ton bien alors que je n'ai su te protéger ?**_

 _ **Mais la vérité c'est que je c'est que je me trouvais auprès d'une femme exceptionnelle et qui, malgré vos différences, te ressemble beaucoup bien qu'elle ne soit plus. Lily était une femme extraordinaire, sachant voir ce qu'il a de beau en chacun et son cœur était pur. Je n'ai pas su la protéger et sa vie en fut le prix à payer. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais et je ne permettrai pas que cela se reproduise une seconde fois. Depuis lors ma vie est au service de ma pénitence.**_

 _ **Depuis plus de quinze ans je suis un double agent double, espionnant Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix tout en renseignant les Mangemorts sur les amoureux des Moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang, selon leurs propres termes. Mais ni Harry, ni quiconque, ne doit l'apprendre. Il en va du succès de la chute du mage noir et de ses sbires.**_

 _ **Je jure de te garantir des dangers et des représailles. Dumbledore est au fait de ce qui s'est passé et ensemble nous veillerons à ce que ces fils de Mangemorts en paient le prix. Ils seront mis au ban de l'école et expulsés sans possibilité de recours et de retour.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner ou tout du moins de ne plus m'en vouloir.**_

 _ **Avec tout mon amour, malgré sa faible valeur,**_

 _ **Severus.**_

Plusieurs fois elle relut cette lettre pleine de souffrance, de tristesse et de remords, hésitant à lui répondre. Puis, prenant sa décision, elle alla prendre un bout de papier et y écrivit quelques mots avant d'envoyer la créature ailée aux cuisines. Là-bas un elfe lut le destinataire avant de le donner à Dobby.

 _ **Cher Dobby,**_

 _ **Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, donner à ce hibou la meilleure caille que tu trouveras ?**_

 _ **Merci cher petit ami,**_

 _ **Hermione**_


	25. Chapitre 24 - Aveux

Trois coups retentirent quelques instants après que le dernier eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un cornichon ayant encore oublié quelque chose il lança d'un ton sec : « Entrez ». Mais il se trouvait que ce n'était pas un élève venant à peine de quitter sa salle de cours, mais d'Hermione. Surprit il la rejoignit au milieu de sa classe.

— Hermione ? Que faites-vous ici ? Tu devrais être dans ta tour pour t'y reposer.

— Je voulais vous parler, répondit-elle sans savoir si elle devait le tutoyer ou non. Et vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, d'autant que tout le monde en aurait fait autant. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu me vouvoies.

— Pourquoi toi tu mélanges les « tu » et « vous » ? Riposta-t-elle du tac au tac.

— Vous… Tu… Bon d'accord tu as raison, répondit-il amusé.

— Et je voulais donc te parler de ta lettre car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi. Tu m'as parlé de Lily, c'est bien de la mère d'Harry dont il s'agit ?

— Oui.

— Tu vas souvent la voir ?

— A chaque anniversaire… Mais depuis quelques temps je m'y rends de plus en plus souvent…

— Depuis qu'il y a …moi, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Elle m'aide à y voir plus clair et elle a toujours été la seule à qui je me confiais.

— Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une accusation, mais simplement un constat. Il l'aimait et il aime, ce sera probablement le cas pour toujours. Elle était consciente de tout cela lorsqu'elle posa la question dont elle pensait connaître la réponse.

— Et moi ?

Mais il ne lui dit rien. A la place il s'avança, la serra contre lui tout en scellant les lèvres de la jeune femme par un long et profond baiser auquel elle répondit tout d'abord timidement avant d'y mettre toute son ardeur. Puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange.

Severus sentit son esprit infiltré par un autre qu'il reconnut sans peine. Rasséréné il ne se barricada pas derrière ses défenses mentales. Cependant durant que les amants échangeaient ce baiser, Hermione fut assaillie d'images dont elle ignorait la provenance.

 _Elle expliquant la nature du plafond de la Grande Salle. Elle radieuse après avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle parcourant les innombrables rayonnages de la Bibliothèque. Elle sauvant Harry et son acolyte grâce à ses talents. Elle pétrifiée à l'Infirmerie après sa rencontre avec le Basilic. Elle plongée dans l'inconscience au fond du Lac Noir pour la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle échappant aux Mangemorts et aux gobelins à dos de dragon. Elle… Elle…_

C'est le souffle court, après s'être dégagée de l'étreinte du sombre professeur, qu'elle demanda : « Depuis quand ? ». Il était inutile, bien entendu, de préciser qu'elle voulait savoir depuis quand il l'aimait. Durant un court instant il se demanda depuis quand, et la réponse lui vint sur le champ.

— Je me suis toujours intéressé à toi, et ce depuis la première fois où tu as posé le regard sur le château. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu me rappelais tant Lily. Si douce, si gentille, si brillante. Je t'ai détestée pour ça. C'était tellement dur de te voir alors que je l'avais perdue. Et puis il y avait Potter…

— Harry, corrigea-t-elle machinalement

— Oui. Il m'était presque impossible de le regarder à cause de ses yeux. Ces yeux à elle. Mais il est vite devenu facile à regarder et même à voir. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Ce salaud de James. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à récemment, j'avais craint que tu ne tombes amoureuse de Potter…

— Harry.

— Comme cela était arrivé à Lily, poursuivit-il sans relever tant il voulait soulager son cœur. Tu étais si proche de Potter… De Harry… Mais finalement tu ne semblais pas t'intéresser de cette façon à lui. Puis ma peur s'est dirigée contre le rouquin, auquel tu accordais une attention toute particulière bien qu'il ne paraissait pas s'en apercevoir. Ensuite il y a eu ma lettre, suivie d'une réponse… Pour en arriver là, dans cette classe… Avec ce baiser…

Il se sentit soudain plus léger et esquissa un sourire, chose qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. Doucement elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres fines de son amant avant de s'en aller.

Heureuse. Hermione était heureuse, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher d'être effrayée. Effrayée à l'idée qu'un homme tel que Severus Rogue l'aime et surtout d'une façon aussi intense. De tels sentiments avaient quelque chose d'intimidant et de presque irréel.

Oh bien sûr elle avait déjà aimé auparavant, mais Ron n'avait jamais compris et ce même après l'incident du Bal de Noël donné l'année précédente à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors qu'elle se trouvait sous son charme depuis sa première année à Poudlard. D'ailleurs grâce, ou à cause, de leur dispute ses sentiments avaient été réduits à néant et leur amitié en avait pris un sacré coup.

Tout en avançant pour retourner à sa salle commune elle songeait à ce satané Weasley possédant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ainsi qu'à l'homme aux yeux d'onyx, ce dernier occupant sa plume et ses pensées jusqu'à parvenir devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame dissimulant l'antre des Gryffondor. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, le panneau pivota et elle eut juste le temps d'avancer d'un pas qu'un tourbillon de cheveux roux envahit son champ de vision.

Elle percuta de plein fouet sa meilleure amie et confidente, Ginny, alors qu'un délicieux parfum de rose emplissait ses narines. Ravie de cette rencontre Hermione enlaça la jeune Weasley et lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

— Ginny ! Ça tombe bien tu es la personne que je voulais voir, viens suis-moi ! »

Sur ces entrefaites elle s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa chambre. Une fois installées sur le magnifique lit à baldaquin la rousse fixa sa camarade en lui demandant d'un air aussi bien concentré qu'impatient :

— Alors racontes, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— Eh bien...

— Je crois que je l'aime...

— Vraiment ? Et lui ?

— On s'est embrassés.

— Ohhh, fit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Oui... Mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose de curieux pendant qu'on s'embrassait...

— Il a mit la langue ?

— Arrête de dire des bêtises.

— Quoi ? Il ne l'a pas mise ?!

— Ça n'a rien à voir...

— Mais alors quoi ?

— Si tu me laissais finir tu saurais de quoi il retourne... A moins que tu préfères que je reparte auprès de Severus...

Ginny ne pipa mot tant elle était désolée de son impatience et se décida d'attendre sagement la révélation.

— Pardon de m'être énervée, je suis à fleur de peau... Je disais donc qu'il s'est produit un phénomène étrange pendant qu'on s'embrassait...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans une tentative d'explication.

— J'ai eu l'impression que des pensées étrangères aux miennes s'immisçaient dans ma psyché.

— Comme de la Légimencie ?

— Oui, voilà. C'était vraiment curieux. J'ai vu des images de moi durant mon parcours à Poudlard, de ma première année à aujourd'hui. Mais c'était avec les yeux d'un autre et dans le même temps je ressentais des émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes. C'était évolutif. Allant du simple « sourire », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, lorsqu'il se souvenait de Lily à travers moi, à l'amour pour moi accompagné d'une touche d'érotisme. Il m'aime et moi aussi, conclut-elle les yeux pétillants. »


	26. Chapitre 25 - Suspicion

Ron ne comprenait rien à ce qui se tramait, tout comme Drago et Harry qui n'étaient pas plus avancés. En effet depuis une semaine le comportement de la préfète des Gryffondor était devenu encore plus singulier qu'il y a peu.

Ceux-ci avaient remarqué que la demoiselle passait son temps entre la bibliothèque, ce qui en l'occurrence n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire, et les cachots. Or cela était vraiment curieux. Le reste de son temps, lorsqu'elle ne suivait pas les cours, elle le passait en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, isolée dans un coin de la salle commune. Même lorsqu'elle prenait ses repas, son amie ne la quittait pas et on les trouvait installées en bout de table des rouges et or, parmi les dernières années. Les deux garçons avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de soutirer des informations à la jeune rousse mais sans succès, et ce même en procédant de manière détournée.

De son côté Drago n'avait pas obtenu davantage de résultat que ce soit en l'espionnant directement ou par le biais de ses deux gorilles, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Lui aussi avait constaté le drôle de comportement de la jeune femme sans parvenir à en trouver les raisons. Ne pas comprendre l'énervait au plus haut point, surtout qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis du fait qu'Hermione ne serait jamais à lui, ou en tous les cas pas dans son lit puisqu'elle aimait les plaisirs saphiques. Il en était venu à se demander si elle ne lui avait pas dit ça pour qu'il la laisse tranquillement batifoler avec un autre Serpentard. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Elle était bien trop fière d'être une saleté de Gryffondor, et puis aucun vert et argent ne s'abaisserait à s'amouracher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il l'ignorait mais il se trompait. Lourdement.

Hermione ne soupçonnait rien de ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Elle continuait de vaquer à ses occupations qui étaient devenues sa routine. Tous les jours elle allait en classe, elle mangeait avec sa meilleure amie Ginny, aussi loin que possible des Gryffondor de sa promotion pour parler à loisir, mais toujours à mots couverts, du ténébreux mais séduisant et charismatique Severus Rogue. Et puisque cela était possible elle se rendait en catimini dans les appartements de ce dernier, afin de passer de délicieux, quoique chastes, moments en sa compagnie. Là ils discutaient d'elle, de lui, d'eux, de magie et de toutes ces choses qui font la vie. Cependant bien qu'ils se voyaient souvent ils continuaient à échanger des lettres et trouvaient toujours autant de plaisir à le faire.

Mais si la jeune femme devait mettre un bémol sur tout cela ce serait pour les cours de potions. Il lui était difficile de s'empêcher de l'observer en train d'exercer son art et son enseignement lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à autre chose. De plus, le cours suivant son agression par son binôme elle avait eu peur de se retrouver à côté de lui. Cependant, avant de commencer la séance, le professeur avait annoncé un changement de groupe en inversant Seamus Finnegan et Hermione, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit du préfet des Serpentard : pourquoi un tel changement et surtout comment se faisait-il qu'il s'opère juste après ce que je lui ai fait ? Puis il comprit. Rogue savait mais la question qui se posait en conséquence était de savoir pourquoi il cherchait à la protéger. Après tout Rogue faisait partie des rangs des Mangemorts, alors certes il se devait de maintenir l'apparence d'un sorcier au service de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais quand-même il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir !

C'est avec toutes ses préoccupations en tête que le jeune homme tenta de faire bonne figure et de réussir la mixture mise à l'ordre du jour, mais sans succès.

A la fin des deux heures de cours la tension de la salle redescendit de façon palpable, tout le monde rangea ses affaires avec empressement pour arriver plus vite au week-end. Puisque dès lors qu'ils seraient sortis ils disposeraient de deux longues journées pour se détendre et se réapprovisionner en confiseries et autres farces et attrapes dans le village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione quant à elle remballait les siennes avec tout autant d'énergie bien que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. En effet elle voulait pouvoir arriver au plus vite à la bibliothèque afin de se débarrasser de ses devoirs. Ainsi elle espérait qu'elle pourrait passer tout ce temps libre en compagnie d'un certain professeur, bien qu'il ne lui ait rien dit à ce sujet.

Ce dernier, dans la même optique, s'affairait de son côté. Il escomptait achever dans un court délai la correction des dernières copies ainsi que la préparation des cours qu'il aurait à dispenser le lundi suivant. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs de sa méthode de travail qui consistait en un travail journalier qui ne lui demandait, au final, que peu de temps. Il s'en félicitait d'autant plus que depuis quelques temps il préférait vaquer à d'autres occupations hautement plus intéressantes.

C'est donc plein de joyeuses pensées que, chacun de leur côté, ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche.

Cependant s'il y en avait un qui ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général c'était bien le préfet des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy, qui voulait tirer au clair l'étrange comportement du Maître des Potions. Ce faisant il suivit de loin son homologue féminine jusqu'à la bibliothèque et, après y avoir effectué un rapide tour de reconnaissance, il se dirigea vers la section traitant d'Histoire de la Magie où il était sûr de la trouver. C'était l'endroit le plus tranquille de la pièce car nul n'y venait jamais, aussi la jeune femme y passait son temps pour pouvoir travailler en paix.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qui voilà, fit une voix trainante reconnaissable entre toutes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui répondit-elle sur la défensive alors qu'il émergeait de derrière un rayonnage.

— Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour passer du temps en ta charmante compagnie ?

— Vas t'en ou...

— Ou quoi ? Tu vas envoyer Rogue me tirer les oreilles ? Il ne me fera pas de mal puisqu'il est...

Drago s'interrompit juste à temps.

— Non. Je n'ai besoin de personne, et encore moins d'un serpent, pour prendre ma défense.

— Méfies-toi. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour. Ni ce que Rogue a fait.

— Faire ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ses faits et gestes me concernent. Et si tu fais allusion à la petite scène de tout à l'heure, eh bien si tu veux mon avis il a perdu son temps. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre ma défense. Maintenant je te serai gré de cesser de polluer mon espace vital et mon oxygène avec tes paroles malveillantes et déplacées.

Ravie, Hermione se replongea dans ses livres, bien décidée à l'ignorer.

— Je découvrirai ce qui se cache derrière cette histoire. Fais-moi confiance. » Lui dit-il en partant.


	27. Chapitre 26 - Une nuit singulière

Rogue venait à peine d'achever ses tâches de professeur qu'il se rua à la volière, serrant dans sa main un discret morceau de parchemin à destination de sa dulcinée. Une fois le courrier confié à son messager il s'en retourna à ses appartements pour y enfiler une tenue moins institutionnelle après une douche relaxante. Lorsqu'il fut apprêté d'un élégant costume noir, il s'installa dans un imposant fauteuil en cuir à haut dossier, au pied de la cheminée, un verre de scotch à la main.

Une heure plus tard c'est une Hermione fébrile qui frappa à la porte. Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu une robe rouge en dentelle et à manches trois-quarts, ainsi que des ballerines noires. Ses cheveux étaient, eux, relevés en un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches éparses. Une poignée de secondes passèrent puis le panneau pivota laissant apparaître le Maître des Potions qui s'écarta, après avoir identifié la personne se trouvant sur son seuil, pour la laisser entrer.

— Hermione bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire. Entre je t'en prie, et surtout fais comme chez toi.

— Bonjour Pr... Severus, répondit-elle en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son lapsus.

— Assieds-toi, fit-il en désignant le canapé tout en faisant de même tandis qu'elle s'exécutait.

Mais la semaine avait été longue et fatigante pour la préfète des Gryffondor aussi elle finit par dodeliner de la tête jusqu'à finalement sombrer dans le sommeil, appuyée contre son professeur. Celui-ci fut très embarrassé lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était bel et bien endormie.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la ramener à sa chambre dans cet état car il croiserait inévitablement des personnes dans les couloirs. Et il ne voulait pas se voir contraint de subir les regards et les interrogatoires. De même s'il utilisait le réseau interne des cheminées pour la reconduire à sa tour il y aurait des Rouges et Or... C'est ainsi qu'il se décida à mettre en œuvre la seule bonne idée qui lui vint à l'esprit : la laisser dormir ici.

Sa résolution prise il la saisit délicatement dans ses bras et se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre à coucher. Là, et en prenant tout autant de précautions, il l'allongea sur le lit après avoir écarté draps et couvertures d'un coup de baguette. Il s'attarda ensuite quelques instants pour l'admirer puis il la recouvrit avant de s'en aller. Mais parvenu sur le pas de la porte il se ravisa et déposa un baiser sur son front, et s'en fut vers d'autres activités.

Hermione se réveilla au petit matin toute fraîche et pimpante, et parfaitement contente de sa nuit bien qu'elle ne se rappela pas avoir rejoint son dortoir la veille. L'étrange phénomène trouva rapidement une explication lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'en vérité elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, et encore moins dans sa tour. Immédiatement la jeune femme se redressa sur son séant, tous ses sens en alerte. Dans un premier temps elle constata qu'elle se trouvait toujours à Poudlard, ce qui était plutôt un point positif. Mais la préfète des Gryffondor ne laissa pas pour autant sa vigilance se relâcher, aussi partit-elle explorer la chambre.

Celle-ci était confortable et spacieuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin habillé d'une parure de satin vert émeraude trônait contre un mur. Près d'une discrète cheminée se trouvait un divan et non loin de l'entrée figurait une bibliothèque aux dimensions modestes, garnie de livres ainsi que de quelques bibelots. Le sol était recouvert de peau de bêtes à épaisses fourrures. Enfin une immense fenêtre montrait que la pièce se trouvait à quelque distance sous la surface du Lac Noir.

Cette pièce était incontestablement celle d'un homme. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre du Maître des Potions, Severus Rogue.

Une fois son inspection terminée, Hermione se dirigea en catimini vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit le plus discrètement possible, avant de se diriger vers la sortie des appartements à pas de loup. Mais alors qu'elle allait atteindre la poignée une voix s'éleva, semblant sortir de nulle part.

— Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger... Avez-vous bien dormi ? Fit le Professeur Rogue en se levant de son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, hilare.

Surprise, elle sursauta avant de se retourner.

— Oh bonjour... Oui, merci... Et... toi... ?

— Disons que j'ai connu pire comme couche que le canapé, répondit-il sombrement. Mais je suis content que tu aies bien dormi et ... que tu aies passé la nuit non loin de moi, même si j'étais dans cette pièce et toi dans l'autre... Acheva-t-il presque secrètement.

— ... Moi aussi...

Un silence s'installa, allongeant le temps tandis que les deux protagonistes devenaient de plus en plus mal à l'aise. N'y tenant plus, Severus franchit soudainement en deux enjambées l'espace qui les séparait. Il leva alors doucement sa main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue et le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement la délicieuse sensation qui se mouvait sur son épiderme. S'enhardissant devant l'absence de réaction négative de la part de la Rouge et Or, il humecta ses lèvres d'un léger coup de langue avant de se pencher vers les siennes et de les embrasser.

Lorsque leurs nez se frôlèrent ils fermèrent les paupières, leurs visages s'ornèrent d'un sourire et leurs corps se soudèrent. Le Maître des Potions l'enlaça tandis que la préfète glissait une main sur le cou et l'autre dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant. Puis les langues se mêlèrent et entamèrent un ballet plein de fougue. Et Severus Rogue, qui ne se contrôlait plus tout à fait, mis les jambes de sa dulcinée autour de ses hanches après l'avoir soulevée. Il alla alors s'installer sur le canapé tout en plaçant les jambes d'Hermione de part et d'autre des siennes, ceci sans jamais interrompre leur étreinte.

Les caresses se firent plus précises. Hermione caressa le visage, les bras et le torse de l'homme. Appréciant leur forme et leur force. Tandis que son partenaire découvrait le corps se trouvant sur lui avec ses mains et, bien qu'il se refusa à se laisser aller à toucher ses attributs féminins, il se risqua néanmoins à les passer sur les fesses.

La jeune femme réagissait au quart de tour. Cambrant son dos, soupirant de plaisir et d'une excitation grandissante. Cette excitation se fit de plus en plus impérieuse et, inconsciemment, elle se mit à faire onduler son bassin, se frottant à lui. Cependant Hermione arrivait au bout de sa résistance, c'est pourquoi elle bascula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le siège tout en l'entraînant à sa suite. Si bien qu'il se retrouva couché sur la belle. Puis, dès qu'elle fut installée à son aise, elle noua se jambes autour de lui et frotta avec encore plus d'entrain son bassin contre l'entre-jambe du professeur.

Mais ce dernier, estimant que s'ils continuaient de la sorte ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter, mis un terme à leur étreinte après un dernier baiser qui les laissa pantelants.


	28. Chapitre 27 - A Poudlard, une aide sera

Quelque peu refroidie, la jeune femme comprit néanmoins les réticences du Maître des Potions. De toute manière même si ce dernier n'en savait rien, elle devait admettre en son for intérieur qu'une première fois ce n'était pas rien et qu'il fallait faire ça bien.

Oh bien sûr en ce qui le concernait il n'était plus vierge depuis qu'il s'était fait agent double pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, simulant son allégeance, ou plus exactement depuis que Lord Voldemort avait assassiné Lily et James Potter à Godric's Hollow. Il avait alors adopté une attitude, en apparence, plus zélée au sein des Mangemorts, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Mais Severus Rogue était un homme malin à qui on avait arraché ce qu'il possédait de plus cher au monde.  
De fait, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné, en plusieurs occurrences, de torturer voire même de violer des innocents il avait toujours tout mis en œuvre pour amoindrir leur calvaire. Il parvenait même parfois à ne pas leur faire subir de sévices en lancant préalablement un sortilège de protection qui les garantissait alors de la douleur, bien qu'ils se devaient de la simuler pour donner le change.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Hermione retrouva Ginny pour se rendre avec elle au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie sans piper mot. Parvenues tout en haut et n'y tenant plus, la rouquine se décida à mettre fin à son mutisme :  
— Ça s'est mal passé ?  
— Mal passé ? Mal passé ! Pourquoi faudrait-il que ça se soit mal passé ?! Cria-t-elle presque hystérique et au bord des larmes.  
— Hermione , calme-toi s'il te plait...  
— Mais je suis calme ! Rétorqua-t-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue.  
— Doucement. Raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé. Prends ton temps.  
— Tout allait bien ! On a passé un bon moment. On était complices même. Et puis je me suis réveillée dans son lit. Seule. Mais rien ne clochait. Je l'ai trouvé dans son salon et j'ai tenté une approche, mais il s'est dérobé. Tout ça parce qu'il ne veut pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Alors non tu vois tout s'est bien passé ! Termina Hermione tout en fondant en larmes pour de bon.  
La jeune Weasley la prit alors dans ses bras et serra son amie contre elle, tentant de la consoler.  
— C'est un homme bien. D'autres ne se seraient pas gênés pour profiter de la situation. Alors que lui n'en a rien fait. Sans compter qu'il ne t'as pas vraiment envoyée sur les roses, il a simplement dit qu'il voulait que ça se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles et il a raison.  
— Oui tu as raison Ginny. Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de lui. Mais avant j'ai besoin d'être seule pour trouver comment m'y prendre. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure pour manger ?  
— D'accord, à plus tard.

Après avoir discuté avec la belle Ginny, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château histoire de faire le vide avant de s'en aller voir le Maître des Potions.  
Laissant ses pas la guider elle marcha longuement sans prêter attention à la direction qu'elle prenait. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par se retrouver dans la forêt interdite, non loin de l'endroit où vivaient les Sombrals. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à les appercevoir en compagnie de Luna qui s'y trouvait déjà, chose guère surprenante.  
Ravie, Hermione la salua puis après quelques minutes d'hésitation se décida à lui confier ce qui lui posait problème. Bien entendu la perspicace Serdaigle avait compris que la jeune femme était perturbée, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de raconter des boniments.  
— Luna je suis perdue, lâcha tout à coup Hermione. Ou plutôt non, je ne sais simplement pas quoi faire.  
Celle-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu, attendant qu'elle poursuive.  
— Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l'expliquer mais ...  
— Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire. Dis moi seulement ce que tu estimes nécessaire pour que je puisse essayer de t'aider du mieux possible.  
— Merci. Donc heu ... Je fréquente quelqu'un depuis un moment et très récemment je ... J'ai disons tenté une approche ... Et il m'a repoussée. Ça m'a blessée et je suis partie en courant. Pas très mature comme réaction je sais ...  
— Quel genre d'approche ? S'enquit-elle  
— Eh bien pour faire simple : je me suis limite jetée sur lui et il s'est refusé à moi en disant qu'il ne voulait pas faire les choses comme ça. Mais au contraire qu'il fallait bien les faire.  
— Oh ! Je vois. Ma fois, j'aurais tendance à penser que c'est une très bonne réaction qu'il a eue ... Mais toi ? Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?  
— J'avais pensé aller le voir après m'être éclaircie les idées, mais j'avoue toujours ignorer quoi lui dire ni même comment me comporter face à lui désormais.  
— Si je peux te donner mon avis, tu devrais aller le retrouver au plus vite, sans réfléchir. T'excuser de t'être enfuie de la sorte et surtout en lui expliquant tout, sans te soucier du reste. Après tout il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et de prévenant. Je doute qu'il t'en veuille. Il saura comprendre, j'en suis certaine.  
— Merci Luna, un grand merci même ! fit Hermione soulagée d'un poids. Je dois te laisser maintenant et faire le nécessaire.  
La jeune femme laissa donc son amie en compagnie des Sombrals et partit sur le champs rejoindre Severus Rogue dans les appartements de celui-ci, avant que l'heure du déjeuner ne sonne.


	29. Chapitre 28 - La vie est une aspiration

Hermione s'en alla au pas de course à la porte du ténébreux professeur Rogue qu'elle trouva entrebâillée. Il semblait l'attendre ainsi, assis dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée et légèrement tourné vers la porte. Elle surgit alors en trombe dans la pièce, à bout de souffle.

— Eh bien, quelle entrée !... s'exclama Severus quelque peu moqueur, mais tout de même ravi.

— Excuse-moi, j'avais peur de te manquer.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je... Je voulais... Répondit Hermione, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'était stupide.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Mais si ! Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre dans tous mes états et partir comme ça ! ... Tout ça parce que tu m'as repoussée et que pour moi ...

— Et que pour toi cela signifiait que tout ce qui c'était passé avant n'avait aucune importance ? Et que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin avec toi ?

— ...

Devant l'éloquent mutisme dans lequel s'était soudain réfugiée la jeune femme, le Maître des Potions comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Il se leva, alla près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je t'aime Hermione. Je veux faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Sans précipitation ni contraintes. »

Hermione se serra contre lui et finit par se calmer. Finalement Ginny avait eut raison ... Elle était sereine, rassurée et avait confiance dans la suite des évènements.

Après cette entrevue Severus Rogue et sa bien-aimée reprirent le cours de leur vie là où il avait été « mis en suspens ». Ils recommencèrent à échanger secrètement par courrier et à se voir en cachette aussi souvent que cela était possible. Le tout avec la complicité et le soutien sans faille de la jeune Weasley.

Celle-ci était particulièrement ravie de voir son amie heureuse de vivre une relation si complète et enrichissante. Mais cela lui rappelais aussi douloureusement combien elle se sentait frustrée par l'aveuglement, presque entêté, de l'Elu à son égard. En effet depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, cinq ans plus tôt sur la voie 9 ¾ , Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Cependant ce dernier n'avait jamais saisi l'intérêt dont il était l'objet et avait préféré faire les yeux doux à Cho Chang.

Ainsi la relation qui avait vu le jour entre Hermione et Severus s'était révélée libératrice pour la rouquine parce qu'elle lui permettait de passer un minimum de temps en compagnie du célèbre Harry Potter.

Quelques jours après la « mise au point » entre les deux amants, la jeune lionne reçut un billet qui la surprit :

 _Ma douce,_

 _Retrouve-moi cette nuit à minuit au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie._

 _Tendrement,_

 _S._

Fébrile, Hermione rejoignit sa confidente pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle sorte cette nuit, car ce sera pour rejoindre le Maître des Potions. Ravie, la rouquine promit de ne rien dire et lui conseilla de se pomponner un peu mais pas trop pour le cas où elle se ferait surprendre.

Suivant son conseil, la jeune femme quitta la tour des Gryffondor peu avant minuit, emprunta deux ou trois passages secrets et atteignit le lieu du rendez-vous juste au moment où les douze coups retentissaient. Severus Rogue était déjà là, sublime dans son costume noir, une coupe garnie de fraises entre les mains.

— Bonsoir ma douce, murmura-t-il.

— Bonsoir bel homme. Je suis vraiment contente d'être là avec toi. Seuls.

— Oui, moi aussi. Mais viens donc manger ces fruits avec moi, l'invita Severus en désignant sur le sol un amas de couvertures et de coussins.

— Tu es vraiment adorable et surprenant Severus, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Il faut dire que tu en vaux largement la peine Hermione. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi de longues heures, emmitouflés dans les couvertures, jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à céder sa place au matin. Alors, quelque peu engourdis, ils se levèrent en s'aidant l'un l'autre pour s'apprêter à réintégrer leurs quartiers respectifs. Mais le Maître des Potions retint la main de sa belle dans la sienne et s'approcha d'elle afin de déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser recelant mille promesses ...


	30. Chapitre 29 - Epilogue

_Vingt ans plus tard ..._

Une trentenaire, habillée élégamment d'une robe rouge et d'un trench beige, embrasse une dernière fois une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année avant que son époux à l'allure sévère ne la fasse grimper dans le magnifique train à vapeur.

— On se voit très vite ma princesse, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. On t'aime fort.

— Moi aussi je vous aime, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Les parents se reculèrent du bord du quai et agitèrent leur main en signe d'au revoir, mais la jeune fille avait vite été rejoint par ses amis Albus Potter et Théodore Lupin. Puis une fois que le train eut quitté la gare, le couple rentra chez lui et boucla ses bagages avant de transplaner.

Dans la Grande Salle tous les élèves étaient attablés, impatients que la cérémonie de la Répartition commence. Un chapeau rabougri fut déposé sur un tabouret à trois pieds et un professeur s'avança sur l'estrade armé d'un rouleau de parchemin.

— Bonsoir et bienvenue à toutes et à tous. Je suis le professeur McGonagall et j'enseigne la Métamorphose. Mais avant de suivre les cours, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Celles-ci ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, et seront pour vous comme une seconde famille. Bien commençons. Théodore Lupin !

Le jeune garçon s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le siège prévu et le chapeau cria : Gryffondor !

— Scorpius Malefoy !

— Poufsouffle !

— Eileen Rogue !

— Serdaigle !

La petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents et, avant de rejoindre ses camarades de maison, leva deux pouces victorieux en direction de deux des professeurs attablés avec leurs collègues. Ceux-ci n'étaient autre qu'Hermione Granger-Rogue et Severus Rogue, ses parents.


End file.
